The Orphaned King
by Filtered88
Summary: ATTENTION-ARTHUR/GUINEVERE FAN WHO LEFT A REVIEW ON MY KINDLE SHORT STORY "DUET" ACCUSING ME OF RIPPING OFF MY OWN FANFIC. PLEASE TAKE DOWN YOUR REVIEW BEFORE IT RUINS MY REP. I KNOW YOU MEANT WELL, BUT I AM THE AUTHOR OF BOTH AND THAT'S A SERIOUS ACCUSATION.
1. Dictionary of Sorts

**Author's Note: **The Orphaned King is based on the storyline from _The Blood of The Kings_ trilogy by Jill Williamson. So the concept is not my own…neither are the characters from Merlin. To keep things from getting confusing I have a sort of a…dictionary..perhaps. I'm not sure what to call it, but you can refer back to this page for information concerning the little world a created in the upcoming chapters. I'll probably add on and update as the story progresses. Enjoy!

**The Twelve Kingdoms and its rulers**

Camelot(Uther/Aggraivane); The kingdom sits in the middle of the other eleven kingdoms.

Lenga(King Thomas and Queen Elanora)

Gorre(King Bagdemagus)

Carbonak(King Pellinore)

Orkney(King Loth)

Careleon(King Careleon and Queen Annis)

Nemeth(King Rodor)

Yawron(King Olaf)

Olympia(King Odin)

Amata(Queen Nimueh)

Gawant(King Godwyn

Land of the Dragons(Kilgharrah)

**Gifts: **Special Abilities

**Gifted: **Royals or Nobles with special abilities

**Seer: **The personal advisor of the King of Camelot. A predestined individual with every Gift there is to be had. (can you guess who that is?)

**Looker: **A Gifted with the ability to look through a living being's eyes. They are also able to read the thoughts of the person's (or instincts of an animal) eyes they are looking into.

**Shield: **A Gifted with the ability to separate another Gifted from their Gift.(Blocks them from using their Gift.) _Very rare_

**Spiriter:** A gifted with the ability to teleport.

**Whisperer: **A gifted with the ability to speak into the minds of others.

**Mover: **There are two types of movers;** hand Mover**, the ability to move objects with the wave of a hand and an** eye Mover**, the ability to move objects with the eyes.

**Senser:** A Gifted who can sense the abilities of others.

**Controller:** Similar to a Looker; a Gifted with the ability to look through the eyes of another living being, and read their thoughts. A Controller can also choose to leave his/her body and take over another's body. _This Gift is rare. Those who possess the gift are considered dangerous and not to be trusted._

**Suggester: **A Gifted with the ability to make someone obey them with a mere suggestion. _This Gift is also rare. And like Controllers those who possess the gift are considered dangerous and not to be trusted._

**Vanisher: **A Gifted with the ability to become invisible.

**Shifter: **A Gifted with the ability to alter her/his appearance.

**Reader: **A Gifted with the ability to read the thoughts of an individual when touching them. A reader can also touch an object and read what was going through the heads of every individual who touched the object before them.

**Keeper:** A Gifted with the ability to see the memories of others by touching their hands or head. Very similar to a Reader

**Predictor: **A Gifted with the ability to see visions and predict the future.

**Detector: **A Gifted with the ability to detect lies.

**Element Manipulator: **A Gifted with the ability to control one or more elements. There are four types of Manipulators; Air, Earth, Water and Fire(If you know about the Last Avatar then you know what I'm talking about.

**Blender: **A Gifted with the ability to blend in with whatever he or she is touching. A chameleon.

Oh, one more thing. If you think this sounds familiar and you may have seen it before on fanfiction , you're right. I have attempted this story once before, but got frustrated and completely left fanfic writing. But I decided to come back under a new name and finish this because it won't leave me alone. This is an improved version of what you may have read before….if you have read it before.


	2. A Seer for Camelot

**WARNING: ANGST**

In a land of myth and a time of magic, twelve kingdoms dwelt in peace and harmony, each loyal to the other. It was to be so until one cruel in fateful day divided them all:

"Breathe, Milady, you must breathe."

The midwife's coaxing tone was lost amidst a young very-soon-to-be mother's distressed cries. Dark hair plastered against pale, wet skin and legs were spread wide in anticipation of the new life to emerge. The old woman reached inside to gently guide the babe's head from his mother and grinned toothlessly as a tuft of black hair made an appearance.

**AAAA**

Far from where the Manor in which the young woman gave birth, a strapping knight cringed at her blood curdling screams from where he sat on his horse. He looked through the eyes of a serving girl just outside the doors who awaited a summons by the mid-wife.

At first he desired to look through the eyes of the midwife. What he saw prompted a quick retreat from her mind and settling into the eyes of his wife. The curses so vehemently running through her mind aimed at him made for another retreat, leaving him to choose—and wisely so—to peer through the eyes of the serving girl. Through her, he could hear without having to see, and as an added bonus, her quiet thoughts were easy to block.

His mind suddenly ripped from the girl's as a hand clasped his back. Quickly his eyes refocused in front him and darted to the owner of the hand.

Sir William grinned as he rode beside him on his spotted horse. "How is it fairing? Are you a father yet?"

Sir Balinor frowned, quite miffed about having been pulled from his wife's side, "Not as of yet."

Sir William afforded him an understanding look, "You wish to be with her?"

They rode in silence for a moment. "I do wish to be near my wife whilst my child sees the dawn of day. Yet, my first duty will always be to my King." To keep himself occupied just as much as to keep himself from being riddled with guilt and frustration, Sir Balinor scanned the horizon for any danger. In truth, his full mind should have been at the task at hand: getting the royal family to their private gardens.

He was one of the king's most trusted knights. A Gifted, he was also one of the most valuable knights. As a Looker, he had the ability to see through the eyes of another living being. To look through the eyes of another also allowed him to hear their thoughts, a part of the Gift he could block as long as the thoughts were not strong. The Gift allowed him to sweep large areas of space for any possible foe.

Another value Sir Balinor held to the king, King Uther, was the knight's soon to be born son. Although his wife gave birth, it was only right he accompany the King, his wife, Queen Igraine, and the small Prince Arthur.

"Prepare to defend your King!"

At once Sir Balinor withdrew his sword from its scabbard, his eyes sharpened with focus and his mind immediately sought out the thoughts of the enemy. With chagrin he realized he could not. This was no simple wolf attack. It was an attack from another Kingdom. Whomever was attacking, attacked with a Shield. The knight's Gift had been blocked, he would have to fight with his sword and his sword alone. Only Gauis with the Gifts of a Seer would be able to resist, and even his Gifts would be limited.

A flood of men streamed for the trees. As Sir Balinor threw himself into the battle for his King the whisper came, _The King will not survive this. Nor will the Queen. The King's life ebbs away and with it my Gifts. I can only safe one life tonight Balinor, the rest shall perish._

The words hit Sir Balinor and nearly left him weak. The sheer numbers of the enemy was outstanding and yet he still could not conceive how the King's life was taken from underneath the noses of Camelot's knights and the King's Seer.

Even in the midst of the battle and the sorrow that he could not let overtake him, he held unto one thing; his son would be born with the Gifts of a Seer. For when a Camelot king perished, his Seer's powers would immediately transfer to the Seer who was to serve the next king. And that Seer was his son. His boy who pushed to meet that world that very second. His son would be the one to guide and protect the Prince of Camelot. He knew who Gauis intended to save from the slaughter that transpired around him. This morn he would die with his King. He would fight until the bitter end.

Back at the Manor sat a new mother, greedily grabbing for her, stark naked, bawling male child. Once the child was settled into her arms, still squirming she made a soft announcement.

"He shall be called Merlin," she whispered and smiled gently down at the red bundle of joy in her arms.

Hunith knew that it was tradition for the current Seer to one day take her child to be raised up in the ways of a Seer, but she did not foresee that time would be sooner than the ten years the mother was expected to have her child.

She had mere moments with her only child before he was swept away from her. Taken from her with the promise that he would do great things and the gained knowledge of her widow status.


	3. The So-Called King and the True Heir

Chapter Two

Gwen fought the tears that threatened to spill as her dark long locks were severed and fell soundlessly to the ground. It would do no good to act like a spoilt brat. Cutting her hair was a small price to pay to give her kingdom a chance. She only hoped it would be enough to hide her true identity.

"I know you are apprehensive," Queen Elanora spoke close to her daughter's ear. The small dagger she utilized to chop Gwen's curls stilled, "but it is the only way. I will not have you handed off to that…to that pig."

Gwen stifled a giggle. It was not often if not at all one heard the Queen of Lenga speak in such a manner. But of whom she spoke of the name was far too kind.

Aggravaine, the so-called king of Camelot would stop at nothing for Gwen's hand in marriage. Gwen, or Princess Guinevere Leodegrance as she was known throughout the twelve Kingdoms, was known for two things: her earthy beauty and her defiant nature. Or rather her defiant nature to the so-called king of Camelot.

Her father, King Thomas, had only perished mere months before the vulture was seeking to claim Lenga through her hand in marriage. Thrice he had come with the intentions of seeking her hand, and thrice he was sent away with not so much as a polite smile from Gwen. Neither she nor her mother were fools. They knew what he wanted and they knew soon he would grow weary of doing things the proper way. Force and deceit was the logical next step for the false king.

It had been sixteen years since King Uther and Queen Igraine met an untimely death and Queen Igraine's brother took the throne. For sixteen years everyone believed the young prince to be dead as well, though there were always rumors of him being alive. Many believed the prince would one day return to Camelot and claim his throne. His father's sword which mysteriously appeared in a stone the day of his parents' death was proof for some. Though mostly such talk was dismissed as an old wives' tale, nothing much to pay heed to, until recently.

Just days ago, news arrived at Lenga and reached Queen Elanora's ears. There was evidence that the former Seer of Camelot was still alive. It was being said the Seer had hid the young prince amongst a peasant family for sixteen years.

This, if it were to be true, was good news for the kingdom of Lenga, the kingdom Gwen would one day rule. Camelot was once an ally of Lenga, but with the new king came new ways that Lenga did not approve of. It was unfortunate many of the twelve kingdoms choose to align themselves with the so called king. Some did so out of fear and some out of mere stupidity. Either way it left Lenga with few allies and many kingdoms to be wary of.

Though Lenga was the wealthiest kingdom only after Camelot, Gwen and her mother still feared for the well-being of their people. The news of the true King's survival was the only hope they had. If Prince Arthur was found and restored to his rightful place on Camelot's throne, they were sure an alliance between the two kingdoms could be formed once more. But until the Prince could be found or until they were able to find an eligible suitor-though Gwen already had one in mind—Gwen was to go into hiding.

"I will do anything for my people," she refused to peer in the looking glass, knowing she would not be able to withstand the sight of what had become of her hair. "I only hope we are not chasing figments of the imagination."

Queen Elanora nodded, "I have reason to believe the Prince's return is more than just stories of the imagination."

Gwen turned to face her mother, her brown eyes wide, "Do you know more than what you are telling me, Mother?"

The Queen's eyes, the same shade of brown as her daughter's, told Gwen that she did. When her mother said no more, Gwen asked another question.

"What if…what if the rumors turn out only to be just that? What if the true heir of Camelot is not to be found? Am I to stay in hiding?"

The sparkle in Queen Elanora's eyes faded and a light sigh came from her small frame, "Then we may have to declare war on Camelot." The slight shake in the Queen's voice was not lost on her daughter.

"Lenga has not seen war for a hundred years," Gwen said softly, her eyes dropped to the floor as she took in the information. Lenga was one of the few kingdoms that had not participated in the wars that riddled the lands. "Certainly it will not come to that." Her people did not deserve to have their lives rampaged by war. "Perhaps it's best to give into the so called king's po-"

"No, Guinevere," her mother interrupted strongly.

Gwen's eyes shot back up. Though her mother was a small woman who just came up to Gwen's eyes, she almost believed the woman towered over her.

"Someday Lenga will be yours. You cannot let this kingdom fall into the hands of the likes of King Aggravaine. He would destroy our people and everything Lenga stands for."

* * *

"This is rubbish!" Arthur straightened up from picking berries and put his hands on his hips. "I'm not the heir to Camelot. If I were, I would have been able to pull the bloody sword from the stone."

Merlin, who was not far away, gasped, "The swearing, Arthur. A king does not swear."

"I AM NOT A KING!"

"But you will be, Sire. Merlin is right. It is not proper for a king to utter fowl language" Gauis, the former Seer to King Uther, passed both of the boys, "come along boys, we have berries to cook and lessons to learn."

Arthur sighed, snatched up his basket and shot the ever grinning Merlin a seething glare. He then followed the man who'd taken him from the only family he'd known. It was not so long ago he'd been practicing swordplay with his papa—or the man he'd known as his papa—and uncles when he was summoned by the woman he'd thought was his mother. In those few moments he went from believing he was a rather short giant to being told he was not a giant but the heir to Camelot's throne.

He'd gone outside to think. Only moments later an elderly man and a tall, gangly, pale boy -who looked some years younger than him-had appeared in front of him. Before he could protest, they had spirited him to the cottage they now approached.

He believed Gauis and Merlin after a bit of talking to, but after attempting to pull the sword out of the stone and failing, he was back to being a non-believer.

He was not the King of Camelot.

"I don't understand why I'm here, Gauis. Why can't I go back to my parents?"

"Because you have made yourself known," he replied patiently, "the so-called king's men will be looking for you." He opened the door to the small cottage.

Arthur snorted as he went in behind him, "Camelot's knights would never cross the border of Carbonek. Our men would best them in mere seconds."

The elderly man half-smiled, "A lot of confidence you have in the warriors of Carbonek, Arthur. At one time Camelot's knights were known throughout the twelve kingdoms as the most noble and fiercest of them all."

"The so-called king has his ways of penetrating borders without a single foot being placed on land," Merlin informed cheerfully as he placed his basket on the wooden table. "I have the cottage and the woods shielded as well as the village where your family lives. Beyond that there's no protection against the Gifted who the so-called king wishes to use."

Gauis began to mash a small portion of the berries, "I suppose it is time for a quiz."

The two young men groaned. Although it was only Arthur who was to take the test, Merlin would be giving it.

"Which six kingdoms have a council?" Merlin asked in a monotone voice, his cheery mood evaporated.

Arthur brightened; this one was easy. He pulled out a chair and sat at the small wooden table as he pictured a star in his mind. At least the first would be easy as he grew up in it. "Carbonek, the land of the giants."

"And they are known for?"

Arthur grinned, "Our warriors."

"And?"

"Our gold and diamonds."

Gauis nodded, "Very good."

Arthur scrunched his face as he strained to remember, "Camelot, of course, the largest, most powerful of the twelve kingdoms. Lenga is next, known for their vegetation and fishing….Careleon and Nemeth."

"You are forgetting one."

"Gawant."

"Very good and they are known for?"

"Careleon, rare herbs, Nemeth, boats that allow the twelve kingdoms to trade, and Gawant is known for their education."

"You've done well, Sire. Camelot's council gathers soon. Representatives from Camelot's allies will be there as well. We will make your claim to the throne then."

Arthur paled, "There's no proof!"

"You are the proof, Arthur! You are the spitting image of your mother and you have your father's nose. Besides, I was Seer once. I imagine there are those with a council seat who will remember me."

Merlin sat across from Arthur. "I'm your proof as well. I would have lost my Gifts if you were not alive. I am your Seer. Only the King of Camelot has a Seer."

Gauis dropped the berry mush in front of them. "Eat up boys. We have much to do. The council is to meet in three moons."

Arthur reached for his bowl, all the while thinking darkly that the two mad men he had been forced to live with weren't going to stop until he was dead, with King Aggravaine having his head as a trophy.

**A/N So if you see names spelled wrong, would appreciate the correction. To the reviewer, the one who alerted and the one who favorited...you guys are awesome!**


	4. The Orphaned Boy Called Vere

Chapter Three

The bustle and flow of the kitchen was invigorating to Gwen. At first she did not like it when she arrived in Camelot a month ago. But she soon learned the busyness of the kitchen served to keep her from missing the presence of her mother and her love, Lancelot. It also kept her mind from dwelling on the fact that she was hiding in the so-called king's sister's manor right under his nose.

The potatoes moved easily under her small fingers as she chopped them into cubes; first she sliced them into rounds, then halved them, cut those into strip, and finally going down the line, she cut the strips into small squares. She hummed as she chopped and thought about the dragons; more specifically Kilgharrah, her friend and head dragon.

Ever since the upset between the twelve kingdoms, the dragons had retreated into the snowy mountains, refusing to do business with any other kingdom. It was said any to venture into the mountains would surely not return. Gwen knew it not to be true for she had come and gone from the mountains many times.

The borders of the Land of the Dragons began where Lenga's ended. Gwen's castle sat right at the edge of the snowy mountains. She would take a knight or two with her to see her friend when she was upset or needed advice. The knight's would be sworn into secrecy, one which Kilgharrah made sure she kept.

Mostly she would sing for Kilgharrah and the other dragons. In return they would impart much needed wisdom and insight for her kingdom. It was Kilgharrah who told her she would not marry Lancelot. Gwen had refused to believe that and still did. She was positive that one day she could convince her mother to allow her to marry a knight. She knew it was not common practice for any kingdom but her mother would surely not deny her happiness.

Her mother believed as she did, that titles didn't matter. The council, however, was a different story. In order to marry Lancelot she would have to fight the council, and this was not a wise thing to do giving the times they lived in. A kingdom divided would fall. Gwen could not allow her selfishness to start division in the walls of her castle.

It was just as well. Lancelot had yet to ask for her hand.

_Lancelot will make a great king for Lenga_, she thought as she grabbed another potato. But she knew a marriage to Lancelot would not help secure an ally for her kingdom.

The conflict raging through her head helped her draw the conclusion that it was good she was in the kitchens of Lord Gorlois's Manor, posing as the thirteen year old boy Vere.

"That's enuff choppin' those 'tatoes, boy," The cook said. "We'll be needin' more carrots. Get ter choppin'." Her grubby hands pushed forward long, ashy carrots.

Gwen refrained from rolling her eyes and immediately began on the dull, orange vegetable which probably came from the gardens of Tarabi. The village wasn't far from her castle in Lenga, maybe a day or two's journey. She took pride in the vegetation of her people and the contributions they made to the twelve kingdoms as an whole.

Her ears perked up. The kitchen was abuzz with all the latest gossip. Normally she was not one for idle talk, but as it was Gwen thought it best to keep up with anything having to do with the so-called king or the true heir.

"The Lady Morgana has fell ill with another headache," one of the serving girls said to another as they came to take the family their noon snack. "She's a Predictor, you know. She predicted the true heir will come and pull Excalibur from the stone completely."

"I don't believe it," the other maiden replied as she plucked up a few apples and placed them on a platter.

"That's because the Seer put it there for the true heir of Camelot," the first serving girl sniffed.

"That is a myth, Sylvie."

" 'Tis the truth!"

The two left with the noon meals and Cook scowling after them. "Tis gossip like that'll get you in trouble, Vere," she said shaking her head. She looked down at Gwen. "I'd not have to worry about you. Yer a quiet lad, that you are." She patted Gwen on the head fondly before scooping up a hand full of potatoes.

"Do you think the boy is really Prince Arthur?" Guinevere ventured to ask.

Cook grunted as the potatoes spilled into the pot. She quickly looked around, making sure no one was in earshot. She put down the ladle used to stir in the potatoes, wiped her hands on her apron, and leaned in close.

Gwen fought the urge to lean back as the woman spoke.

"I seen Prince Arthur as a wee baby visiting with his mum. I seen too the lad who attempted to pull out that sword. 'Tis the same eyes on that boy that were on the babe Queen Igraine held in her arms." She gave Gwen a pointed look and went back to her stew.

Gwen pondered the words of the cook the next morning when she was sent out to the market. It was not a far walk from the Le Fay Manor. In fact, she enjoyed the walk and frequently found reasons to take it.

She scanned the faces of those out in the frigid morning air. Was the true heir to Camelot's throne hiding among those faces? Would Elyan, her cousin, Lancelot and the other knights find the young man? He would be two years younger than her. She was five when the King and Queen of Camelot were killed.

Normally a woman of her age would be married, though a male of the Prince's age was not expected to be. He would be expected to have a trade before seeking marriage. She wondered-because he was raised by peasants-what trade had he taken up. Or did he not take up one knowing he would one day reclaim the throne?

For a moment Gwen pondered what it would be like to have grown up a peasant girl. Even then she wouldn't have been able to marry Lancelot, but perhaps she would have had more of a chance.

She reached the market place and her eyes immediately began to roam the stalls for apples. Camelot's market was a stark contrast to Lenga's. Though the people in Lenga were farmers and tended to dress in earth colors; browns, beige, greens and warm greys, they managed to bring life to what they wore. One would find similar shades of cloth in Camelot's market unless one of nobility bravely ventured out. The townspeople however seemed to wear the earth colors in a much duller fashion, their attitudes far from the bright, cheerfulness of those of Gwen's kingdom. Lenga's markets were filled with smiles, full stomachs and big cheeks. Camelot's were filled with beggars, gaunt faces and bent heads.

It broke Gwen's heart. Camelot was known for its great riches and yet its people starved. The nobility of the land lived well and in luxury, though the wealth was not extended to the villages where the peasants lived. Peasants. Gwen did not like that word. It sounded so filthy as if the people attached to it were not people at all but things.

Gwen could not fathom her people in such desolation. She'd sooner give up the last scrap of food at her own table before she saw those she was responsible for starve. She would give it up for anybody for that matter. With chagrin she realized that Camelot's market could be the future of Lenga if the so-called King Aggravaine got a hold of her.

"Back again, are ya?"

Gwen was pulled from her troubled thoughts with a start. Nodding at the man behind the stall she just happened upon she said, "Yes, er, aye," she corrected herself, remembering she was Vere, the orphan boy.

The merchant shook his head, "That cook never has enough apples. Can't be complain' though. Good business Lord Gorlois is. How many will you be havin' today, lad?"

Gwen peered at the shiny, red fruits swinging from baskets hung on the wooden poles of the stall. "Fill the basket please." She held up the basket for him to take.

"Aye," the man grabbed the basket and brought down one of his own baskets filled with fruit.

His filthy hand touched apple after apple as he transferred the fruit to her basket. She tried not to wince and thought it would have been much easier to pour the apples from one basket to the other. If not easier, at least it would have less contact with hands that looked like they never seen a river or a well.

He gave her the fully filled basket and Gwen reached into her pocket to pullout four silver coins. "Will this be enough?"

He raised bushy eyebrows, "For a basket of apples? I think not. Ten silver coins."

"Ten! You would rob Lord Gorlois, your best customer? I'll give you six."

The merchant nodded.

Gwen smiled and handed him the four coins. She reached into her pocket once again for the last two coins. At the last moment she had the idea to give him one of her own gold coins and thought better of it. The merchant was nice enough, but if Lord Gorlois heard of it, he would think the money his own and grant her a proper scolding. She pulled her hand from her pocket with four silver coins.

"Only because you relented so easily," she told him as the coins were handed over.

He peered at them and his face brightened. "Yer very kind lad, but yer also very foolish."

Gwen blinked, not sure what to think of his words. Frowning, she turned to leave. "Oh!"

Black armor blocked her path. Her heart quickened as she looked up, past the armor and into the face of a man the color of cook's caramel cakes.

"E-excuse me, sir." She tried to step past him as she lowered her head. She was stopped by a heavy hand on her shoulder. Her knees weakened as steely, dark eyes looked back at her.

"What are you called, boy?" The knight spoke with a deep, rumbling voice.

"I-I am Vere, sir." She replied, continuing to keep her eyes down. She had no clue what the knight wanted, but he was a knight of Camelot. The reputation of Camelot's knights had been tarnished long ago. Whatever the he wanted, it could not be good.

"You are a noble, but not a noble of Camelot." It was not a question, but a statement.

"I'm just an orphan boy, sir."

"But you are of noble blood." His eyes stared at her, though it seemed his mind was elsewhere. "I vaguely sense your Gifts. A shield has separated you from them, but they are strong and rare."

Gwen shrunk under his hungry gaze. She had the distinct feeling she was a feast sat before a man with a great appetite.

"I must be goin', sir," Gwen tried the dialect of the townspeople to drive the point she was indeed an orphan.

She knew not of what gifts he spoke of. It was to her knowledge no Gifts had been bestowed on her. Not many had Gifts even if they were of royal blood or nobility. Gwen did like to think she was intuitive, though it was far from a Gift. She could sense what one might do and the outcome of those actions. But even those not of noble blood could be intuitive. It had much more to do with observation than a natural Gift.

Her parents were both Gifteds. Her father was an eye Mover who could move objects with just a glance. Queen Elanora possessed two Gifts; she was a Spiriter and Whisperer. Her mother could Spirit or transport herself to any place as long as the destination was blocked by a Sheild and she was also able to speak into the minds of others.

Queen Elanora used the Gift of whispering to keep Gwen on what was going on in Lenga. At that moment Gwen wished she had the Gift as well, that way she could call to her mother for help. Gwen assumed the hulk of a man standing in front of her was a Senser. Yet she did not believe he sensed Gifts in her. It was impossible. She was certain it would have been known long ago if she was a Gifted.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you're mistaken," she tried to side step him again.

His heavy hand remained steady on her shoulder. "A Shield has blocked your Gifts but that can easily be fixed." He spoke as if Gwen hadn't said a word. "You are and orphan you say?"

"Aye," the answer came in a shaky breath.

"Excellent." The man grinned showing razor sharp teeth. "Come with me and I will teach you great things."

That was all Gwen needed to hear to fear for her well-being. Wistfully she thought of home and the lush green grass she frolicked through as a child. If only life was as carefree as her childhood. Now she had to worry about the likes of the so-called king and his thugs masquerading as knights.

"My master awaits me." With that she shook his hand off her shoulder and ran. The time spent rough housing with the lads when she was younger before having to turn into a proper lady was then paying off. Most women who enjoyed her luxuries would have not been able to sprint as fast as she then did, even in trousers. None the less she still felt as if more time spent with the rowdy lads before they all grew into the knights and princess they eventually became, she would have been more prepared for the adversaries she would later face.

She ran and she ran only barely registering that no chainmail crashed behind her. Kilgharrah warned her there was a rough journey ahead before she left for Camelot, though he did not know her intentions to go into hiding. She liked to think of herself as less spoilt than most Ladies and Princesses and yet the idea of being captured and taken wherever the Knight wanted to take her almost made her knees buckle. Truthfully, she was just as weak and frilly as other girls.

A dull ache in her side forced her to slow her pace. Tears sprung to her eyes in frustration. She was so vulnerable and she hated it. It was then and there she decided to learn to wield a sword and shield.

* * *

Weeks passed before Gwen found herself in the Lady Vivienne's chambers.

Just as it had been when she and her mother prepared Gwen for hiding, the chambers was void of all servants. The only people in the chambers were Gwen, Lady Vivienne and her daughter Lady Morgana.

Gwen shot Morgana a curious look.

"Do not be alarmed, Princess, my daughter is aware of who you truly are," Lady Vivienne sat at the small table designed for morning and noon meals. Morgana stood behind her mother, smiling gently at Gwen.

It was uncanning to Gwen how much they resembled each other, though the same could be said for her and her mother.

"I have known of your arrival before it was to be," Morgana moved to give her childhood friend a hug. "Although it wouldn't have been hard to tell, _Vere. _Who could ever forget those eyes?"

"Yes," Lady Vivienne smiled as the two friends embraced, "Those eyes are spoken of all throughout the twelve kingdoms."

Gwen retreated from Morgana's warm embrace with a puzzled smile, "My eyes are spoken of?"

"Oh yes!" Lady Vivienne laughed, "Very much so."

"So they are recognizable?" Gwen asked slowly. It was odd to know parts of herself were being talked about. But it was the realization if her eyes were being talked about, it was a good possibility they could give her away that worried her.

Lady Vivienne's bright eyes twinkled, "I do not think there is anything to worry about. Rumors tend to expand until it becomes a mythical account that no living being can embody."

The soft spoken words were enough to ease Gwen. She was not a Shifter, therefore it would be impossible to change the appearance of her eyes.

"Please sit, Milady," Lady Vivienne motioned to the chair closes to her. The smile had left her lips and in its place was a sympathetic press of the lips.

Gwen's eyes flitted from the Lady to her daughter as she slowly took the offered seat. "Is everything alright, Lady Vivienne?" She inquired feeling as though the answer was no.

Morgana looked away.

"You have been requested by the palace guard, Princess."

Gwen blinked, "Requested? By the palace guard? For what?"

"Helios wishes to make you his apprentice. He is the Senser for the palace guard and senses Gifts in you. Gifts that can be of use to the King."

The mention of a Senser brought to mind the man Gwen encountered at the market some time ago. "This...Helios. Is He tall and muscular, with skin quite close to mine?"

With a heavy heart she watched Lady Vivienne nod.

"I'm sorry, Princess Gwen. You must go. Gorlois cannot refuse the King—"

"The so-called king, Mother," Morgana corrected. She stepped forward and put a hand on Gwen's arm, "I have seen a vision. Going to the palace will not be all bad. There you shall meet the true heir, Prince Arthur." She and her mother shared a secret look that did not go unnoticed by Gwen.

"This is good," she said mostly to herself, "When I find the Prince half the battle is won.

Again Lady Vivienne and Morgana shared a look. Morgana seated herself in the chair next to Gwen. Her brilliant eyes beckoned Gwen to look into them, "A difficult journey lies ahead of you, milady."

Gwen stared into the aqua eyes. Kilgharrah had said the same words. She thought of the sword she'd bought just a day after encountering Helios. If she were to be tested, she would be ready.

**A/N To the guest reviewer-thanks! To Lara Smith-Love those questions!**


	5. Queen Elanora

Chapter Four

Merlin had been raised by Gauis the entirety of his life. He saw his mother from time to time, but for the most part Gauis and the little cottage in the middle of the woods of Carbonek were all he knew. The cottage was located right by the River of Life which flowed down the middle of the twelve kingdoms. The location was perfect he thought, but Arthur would beg to differ.

"Must we always pick berries?" He whined carrying a basket full of berries over his shoulders, subsequently dropping many as he went.

The trail of berries left behind him annoyed Merlin, and he wasn't one to be easily annoyed, as did the Prince's whining.

"We should be hunting like real men," Arthur continued completely unaware of Merlin's growing irritation.

"Yes, well, real men also pick berries," he sighed before freezing. His ears perked up as he thought he heard hooves. Turning around in a circle, his mind reached out to touch any living being near. He quickly looked into the first mind he touched that was human. "The Head Lead Warrior's son is upon us," he whispered.

"Percival?" Arthur whispered back, immediately dropping his basket.

Merlin nodded. No sooner were the words out of Arthur's mouth than three enormous horses with their giant riders galloped into sight and halted in front of the two men.

Percival dropped from his horse and towered over them.

"Good evening, Percival." Merlin's head craned up, way up.

"Evening," Percival nodded politely at both Merlin and Arthur. "I have come to speak to Prince Arthur."

The two other riders remained on their horses and looked on.

"Warrior Percival, you don't have to call me prince," Arthur laughed nervously, "I should be calling you prince."

"It is not the custom of my people to have princes, but it is the custom of yours." He dropped to one knee and bowed in front of Arthur, "I have come to offer my services. If you will have me."

Merlin grinned as Arthur's mouth went ajar. It was his hope Arthur would finally see that he was the true heir of Camelot as Gauis had been impressing upon him. Merlin knew right away what Arthur's response would be.

_Do not refuse him, Arthur,_ he whispered, _It would be an honor for him to serve you._

Arthur closed his mouth, opened it and closed it again. He bowed his head. "I would be honored to accept your service, Warrior Percival."

In unison the two men who came with Percival dismounted and mirrored their leader's actions. "We are at your service," they declared together, their huge fists banged to their chests.

Try as he might, Merlin could not contain the grin that spread across his face like a wild fire. This was the beginning of something great. He just knew it.

* * *

The time drew near for Camelot's council to meet and the men in the cottage by the river readied themselves for the journey ahead.

The three men hovered over a map of the twelve kingdoms. The land that the kingdoms rested on was shaped like a star. At the very tip of the star was the snowy mountains where the dragons dwelled; at the bottom of the Land of the Dragons sat Carbonek and parts of Lenga. Camelot the largest of all sat in the middle of the other eleven kingdoms.

"To the east of Camelot, Lenga has all claim to the land," Gauis told his two pupils. "Carbonek and the Land of the Dragons are the only two kingdoms who can reach Lenga without passing through Camelot unless using the ocean. Which is fortunate for us."

Merlin and Arthur nodded, knowing fully well a citizen of Carbonek crossing the borders of Camelot meant war and Nemeth had control of the large body of water that surrounded the twelve kingdoms.

"You are to take a ferry across the River of Life and ride through the forest to Lenga," Gauis drew a path as he spoke, "In Lenga you are sure to be stopped by their knights patrolling the border."

"We are to ask permission from Queen Elanora to pass through her land," Merlin took over already knowing the plan as it was the tenth time they were running through it. "We'll leave from Lenga disguised as traders, once we are within the border I will be able to spirit to the council meeting."

"The time must be just right," Gauis warned, "You may have to hide in the back woods for a time."

"Suppose I should try for the sword once more." Arthur spoke.

"If you feel ready," Gauis nodded, "It would help a great deal with convincing the council that you are the true heir, as well as the rest of the kingdoms. It is almost certain the so-called king will move to imprison you, perhaps even kill you. Merlin must spirit you away to the back woods of the castle, he will shield and camouflage you. You are to go to Orkney and beg permission to cross their land into Nemeth."

"Whilst we are in Orkney we are to also ask for support to get back the crown," Arthur's eyes scanned the path made from Camelot's castle to Orkney, one of the three southern kingdoms on the east point of the star. "In Nemeth we will ask for King Rodor's allegiance and a boat to travel the twelve kingdoms recruiting an army to overpower the so-called king."

As Arthur rattled off the plan he didn't believe any of it would work. Why would any of the kingdoms want to side with him?

* * *

It looked as if the whole of Carbonek came to see Arthur and Merlin off. Even the Head Lead Warrior with his son, Percival and the warriors were there to bid them farewell. The festivities that ensued before the departure was enjoyable, but Arthur wasn't sure to preen at the attention or dread the inevitable of coming back as a failure or not coming back at all with his head mounted on King Aggravaine's wall.

However, he was very pleased to see his mother and father and his only sibling, a little sister who he had to peer up at to look in the eyes. The departure was tearful for his mother and Janna, the complete opposite of his father. Arthur and his father barely spoke a word; just a few grunts a nod and fists to the chest. Strangely enough, it was all Arthur needed to feel better about the journey they were to embark on.

A ferry was waiting for them and the two young men bid the people farewell.

The ferry ride was quiet with both young men studying the map intensely.

"Do you think this Queen Elanora will allow us safe passage?" Arthur finally asked once they were off the ferry and riding their horses through the thick woods. "Do you think everything will actually work as planned?"

Merlin suppressed a sigh, growing a bit exasperated with the Prince's doubt. "No, I do not think everything will go as planned, but what does not fall into place we will improvise when the time comes. You mustn't doubt yourself Arthur."

Though he tried to keep the impatience from his voice, Arthur heard it anyway. His ire rose, "I'm sorry," he begun sarcastically, "Being ripped from my home by a twig of a boy and his wild haired mentor and told I'm not Arthur, son of Thod but rather the bloody LOST HEIR OF CAMELOT takes a just a little bit more than a few moons to get used to." He glared at Merlin before turning away with a sigh.

Merlin allowed him to gallop ahead, sufficiently scolded. He understood Arthur completely. Yet sacrifices had to be made to fulfill ones destiny. That he understood better than anybody, for he spent his entire sixteen years in a small cottage, rarely being exposed to the outside world, with one thought being drilled into his skull, he was the Seer. There were no other children to play with, and the only human contact he had on a regular basis was Gauis.

At least Arthur had thought he had parents, a family that was his own. He only had Gauis and a mother he was rarely allowed to see. In his life he'd seen his mother sixteen times, each year on his birthday. What Merlin would not have done to have nineteen years of a normal family life as Arthur enjoyed.

* * *

Try as she might Gwen could not stop her hands from trembling. She was certain being in a man's chambers alone whilst said man stared down at her, was sufficient cause for a little trembling.

The very same evening she was told of the summons, Helios' men fetched her from The Gorlois Manor and to the castle in the middle of Camelot. To her relief she had yet to see the so-called king, but Helios was a close second to whom Gwen feared to see.

Heavy, warm breath whooshed over Gwen as Helio's thick fingers pressed against her forehead.

Gwen attempted to look him in the eyes in effort to give off the appearance she did not fear him. "Oh!" A sharp pain shot through her head and she grabbed her head. Helios kept her in place as she squirmed with the intensified pain and pressure to her lobes. "Please! Stop!" She cried as she began to see stars. Just as she thought she would explode, Helios removed his fingers.

She collapsed, weakened by the pain. To traumatized to be embarrassed by her wet trousers. It had been a long travel from the manor to the castle, one made with all men. She had not been left alone during the time and was forced to hold her fluids. When they arrived she was immediately brought to Helios.

He peered down at her, not at all deterred by her collapse. "You are a puzzle," he spoke, "You have the Gifts of a noble. You speak as a noble and yet you are a servant. You say you are an orphan?"

Gwen gave a slight nod as she struggled to pull herself together. Something strange was happening. It felt as if a whole new compartment was opening in her brain, a sensation hard to pinpoint and even more difficult to grasp.

"Who were your parents?"

"Peasants, Sir."

"Ah." There was a beat of silence. "I'm sure your family history is intriguing indeed. Perhaps you are a distant relative of the great King himself, hmm? Ah, but none of that really matters. What is truly important is honing those delightful Gifts of yours. They are rare. Both of them. I've heard of only a handful of Nobles who have possessed such greatness."

Gwen hardly listened to Helios rambles. The pain had lessened and in its place a sudden awareness she did not have before. People. She could sense many people walking through the castle. She didn't know who they were, but she knew they were there. And rodents too. She could sense them scurrying around, hiding from those who dwelled in the night. So many minds, so many of them passing her mind. She felt so confused.

"Concentrate on me, boy," Helios commanded.

"W-What?"

"Concentrate on me. Search for my mind and concentrate. Look through my eyes. I want you to tell me what I am thinking."

Look? What did he mean look? How could she look through his eyes? Was that what she was, a Looker? Was that why she could sense the active minds of others?

"Allow your own mind to reach out to me. Let it search."

He said something about concentrating. Would concentrating shut out the sense of the other minds in the castle? Gwen decided to try it. She concentrated on blocking out what she felt. And like magic she was just Gwen again. She sighed in relief and attempted to pull herself from the floor with wobbling arms. Her arms gave way and she went down again.

She groaned which came out as little more than a whimper. Frustrated at her own weakness, Gwen resolved to attempt to at least control her new found Gifts. Following Helios's instructions, she in a sense let go of her mind and allowed it to search. Immediately it felt as if she was drifting away from her body, as if she was floating. Frightened, her mind snapped back like a band.

The feeling of floating went away and Gwen once again tried to make sense of it all. Her eyes looked upward finally looking at Helios. "I, er,I…w-what am I?"

A small smile played on his lips, "You, boy are a Controller as well as a Suggester."

With those words Gwen crumbled. "No," she whispered, her tears flowing freely. It was no wonder her Gifts had been blocked by a Shield. She was a monster, not just once, but twice. Such Gifts were indeed rare, but both Gifts were seen as evil, and for good reason. The Gifts allowed one to manipulate and take over one's free will. No one should be allowed such power, certainly not her.

She wept openly then, because she knew the wicked Gifts that had been awakened had fallen into the wrong hands.

* * *

"Merlin," Arthur began as they prepared to rest for the night, "Are you truly my friend? Or is it your drive to fulfill our destiny that makes it so?"

Merlin paused after he lit a candle. They were in the cabin of a Carbonek family, who gladly took them in for the night. "You are my friend and it is my destiny to protect you as well as provide my counsel. I cannot choose my destiny, but I can choose who I befriend." He answered truthfully.

"Sometimes I believe you don't like me very much, Merlin."

Merlin snorted, "I could say the same for you." He smirked at Arthur, thinking he was the elder brother he never had. "What is there to like?" He teased.

A half smiled appeared on the Prince's face, "Shut up, Merlin." He plopped down on the wool cover and rolled in it, "Goodnight, Merlin."

"Good night, Sire."

Arthur tried not to bristle at the title.

"You certainly have a way with horses," Merlin observed Arthur the next morning as the Prince fed their horses carrots and gently spoke to them. One horse neighed softly in response.

After a bit of breakfast and a fond farewell to their hosts, the two were off to cross the border into Lenga.

"I had hopes of becoming a stable boy to one of the Chief Leaders," Arthur answered, patting the horse's muzzle.

Merlin nodded as he rolled the parchment he'd been studying up. He mounted his horse and watched Arthur go to his own. He found it funny how ever since he could remember he knew he would be a part of something great, and then there was Arthur, heir to Camelot's throne, who had aspirations of becoming a stable boy.

As far as Arthur had been concerned, his life was a blank parchment just ready to be filled with all the possibilities of what ifs and maybes. It still was, Merlin supposed, but now there was a permanent marking on that parchment, a line that read of a great destiny as leader of a kingdom. The leader who would unite the twelve kingdoms once again.

It was not long before they reached the border of Lenga. There was no mistaking it; four straight faced knights in the Lenga signature deep purple capes surrounded them. Two arrows were pointed straight at both Merlin and Arthur.

"Who are you?" The tallest of the four demanded. He was one who held a bow and arrow.

Two others rested their hands on the hilts of their swords, ready to unsheathe them at a moment's notice.

"You come from the borders of Carbonek, yet your looks are not of the citizens of Carbonek." The tallest continued, clearly referring to their height or lack thereof. His eye narrowed specifically at Arthur, "You two have the features of those of Camelot."

Arthur's first reaction was to become offended. He hailed from Carbonek not Camelot and he opened his mouth to tell the mistaken knight just that. Then he remembered his new reality and closed his lips, resigned to the fact that he was indeed from Camelot.

Without hesitation, Merlin spoke in a calm voice, "We do come in the name of Camelot…"

The four knights stiffened.

"But not in the name of the so-called king. Would we have gotten past the warriors of Carbonek if we were?"

That prompted the knights to think. The tallest knight slightly nodded after a moment and the bows were lowered, though hands stayed on the swords.

"State your business."

Arthur caught Merlin's nod and with as much bravado as he could muster he spoke. His back straightened and he made an effort to project his voice, "We request a presence with the Queen. I am…"he cleared his throat, "I am Prince Arthur, the true heir to the throne of Camelot." Try as he might he couldn't keep his cheeks from turning slightly pink, finding it rather embarrassing to announce himself as such.

The tallest knight's face displayed confusion, whilst another of the knights quietly fell back towards a large tree and his face became blank.

Another Knight, one with his hand on his sword and a large beard, spoke then, "Are you truly the one spoken of throughout the twelve kingdoms?" He asked Arthur.

"I am."

"Is the Queen expecting you?" the tallest demanded. His sword was pulled from it scabbard, "How are we to know what you say is true?" He began to advance.

"We carry no weapons," Arthur said quickly, "Only a bow and arrow to hunt with."

"That is unwise," the fourth and final knight spoke up.

Arthur's eyes shifted to him, glad for a reason to look away from the tallest knight's distrustful eyes. "It would be," he glanced at Merlin, "If I didn't have my Seer."

All eyes, aside from the strangely silent knight's who retreated against a tree, whipped to Merlin. _Good,_ Arthur thought, not wanting the attention to be on him.

"He looks the right age," the bearded knight mused just before his words were drowned out by the separated knight.

"The Queen will see the two lads." He announced.

Arthur and Merlin both jumped at the deep rumbling voice.

The travel from the border to Lenga's castle was a day's journey. They passed many farming villages on the way and had to take another ferry. Once arrived, they were taken into a cobblestone castle; it was the biggest one Arthur had ever seen, though he was sure Camelot's was bigger. There were other castles they saw on the way. All belonging to nobility, however the Queen's castle was the most extravagant and the most heavily guarded.

Once inside Arthur and Merlin were separated from each other. He didn't want to admit it but Arthur didn't like it. He was taken to what he supposed was the guests chambers and was attended by an annoyingly talkative manservant. He blabbed on about Lenga's fall celebration and another year of a plentiful harvest for all throughout the kingdom.

Arthur stood like stone as the rather round fellow bustled about the chambers, straightening up this, dusting off that and finally leaving him with his thought.

His eyes roamed the chambers once he was left alone to sort out his thoughts. He'd never been in a castle before. There were none in Carbonek and certainly none in his village. As wealthy as the kingdom of Carbonek was, the giants thrived on simplicity.

He allowed himself to sit on the well made bed which was dressed in Lenga's signature purple. Though he was tired, he could not bring himself to close his eyes even for a moment. Gauis had assured Queen Elanora would be a sympathizer, but Arthur was not altogether convinced. She, along with Nemeth, Gawant and the Land of the Dragons were the only neutral kingdoms. However the treatment at the borders made him believe Lenga no longer remained neutral. They were either for or against Camelot as the so-called king ruled. He could only hope it was against.

That evening he was invited to dine with the Queen. He was escorted by the palace guard to an intimate dining room where a small woman with bright brown eyes sat at the head of the table. He thought her the Queen. Her posture and soft smile was that of a kind but stern woman of power. The table was set for five. Next to who Arthur assumed was the Queen, was a woman as tall as the queen was short. Her thin lips were pressed together tightly and her dark eyes narrowed into tiny slits as she regarded Arthur. He supposed she was the Queen's Shield.

_Do not be afraid, dear boy. Come sit by your Seer._

Arthur gave a start and his eyes darted from the taller to the smaller woman. He was informed the Queen was a Whisperer. The Queen met his eyes and smiled motioning to where Merlin sat.

He hadn't seen Merlin before the Queen pointed him out. Arthur took a seat beside him.

_Nothing to worry about, Arthur. Queen Elanora believes you are the true heir. She is on our side._

Arthur gave Merlin a sideways glanced and slightly nodded to acknowledge his whisper. It was a relief knowing the first of their plans were being executed without hitch.

"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, young Prince. Once more that is," The Queen smiled at Arthur as she spoke in a slightly husky voice, "Your mother and I were good friends. As you may have guessed I am Queen Elanora. If you like you can call me Queen Ella. I hope your guest chambers are to your satisfaction?"

"Yes, Your Highness, thank you." Arthur remembered to maintain eye contact as instructed by Gauis.

The Queen nodded. "It is my understanding you wish safe passage through my Kingdom."

"Yes, Your Highness," Arthur glanced at the man to the left of the skinny woman; his eyes peered steadily at Arthur as the Queen talked.

"Would not Merlin have the ability to break the shielded area between the border of Carbonek and Camelot?"

Arthur looked to Merlin who was busy with a chicken leg.

"Er," Merlin quickly chewed. He swallowed and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "To break the shield would alert the one who placed it to an intruder."

The skinny woman next to the Queen seemed impressed and the Queen's smile widened. "My dear friend, Gauis, has taught you well young Seer."

The straight faces woman nodded solemnly in agreement.

"I would be honored not only to grant you passage, but also a place to rest for the night. You have a long journey ahead of you." The Queen seemed absolutely delighted now. Her eyes studying Arthur closely.

Arthur bowed his head respectfully, "Thank you, Your Highness."

Queen Elanora only smiled and began to take delicate sips of her soup. Arthur took that as a signal to enjoy his own meal. For the rest of the dining experience the Queen made small talk here and there but mostly she was silent.

After the supper Merlin and Arthur were allowed to roam the castle as they pleased.

"I've been talking to the Queen," Merlin informed him as they walked together down the nearly empty halls.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Arthur asked, referring to the Cheshire cat smile on his friends face.

"Oh no reason." Merlin's smile faded, "Lenga is preparing to be attacked by Camelot, though it is not certain. It may be harder than expected to cross into Camelot from Lenga. Only traders are allowed into Lenga from Camelot any others are forced to turn back. I suspect the same is being done in Camelot." He turned to Arthur, "The Queen also says your return has been predicted by many Predictors."

Again he looked at Arthur as if he had a secret.

"I don't like that smug look on your face, Merlin," Arthur grouched, "What are you not telling me?"

Merlin's grin widened, "The reason for the upset between Lenga and Camelot is none other than your future bride and queen." With that his long lanky legs sped up, making some distance between him and the Prince.

Arthur stopped, "What?" The words registered and he went back into motion jogging to catch up with Merlin, "What do you mean my future bride? Merlin, come back here. Merlin, don't you dare run. Who is my future bride? MERLIN!"

**SHOUT OUT TO ALL WHO REVIEWED. Angel Coulby isn't the only one doused in liquid awesomeness, (Just found out awesomeness is actually a word my spell check did not flag it) seriously you guys are awesome. When will Gwen and Arthur meet? Um…probably the next chapter or two. I think the next chapter. Next update my take a little longer because it hasn't been written yet. **


	6. The Journey Begins

**A/N I want to start off this chapter by thanking everybody who took the time revies. Those reviews actually encouraged me to update faster than I originally planned to. Also, there was a question about Merlin, Arthur and Gwen's age. The ages as of now in the story are; Merlin-16 Arthur-19, Gwen-21**

**I put special effort into this chapter thanks to one review about the world a made. I appreciated that more than the person realizes. I really do want to pull the readers into a fantasy world and hope I will accomplish that. Oh, and if you like this story alert it, because there is a good chance you will miss the updates if you don't.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Four princesses were known throughout the twelve kingdoms as the most beautiful: Princess Vivian of Yawron, whose father was known to behead a man for even glancing at her; Princess Mithian of Nemeth, who Arthur had the fortune to meet on more than one occasion; Princess Elena of Gawant, all who'd seen her thought her strange, as was the kingdom of Gawant filled with scholars and wondering minds; and The Princess of Lenga, Guinevere.

Guinevere. Princess Guinevere. Arthur pondered the Princess as he and Merlin rode to Camelot, she had not been far from his mind ever since he forced the name out of his friend and Seer. He found it strange she did not join them for the evening meal if it was predicted she would become his wife. Stories were told of her enchanting eyes and unassuming beauty. It was said her quiet beauty snuck up on a person like a thief in the night, stealing breaths and hearts all at once.

Though that was nice to know, marriage had never been a top priority for Arthur. He wasn't sure how he felt about a prearranged bride, whether predestined or not. The idea of being heir of the legendary Uther Pendragon was one he was just getting used to and now he was all but married off to a woman he didn't know. The more he thought about it, the more he decided he didn't like it.

"Do I have any say in this…" Arthur scrunched his face, "this betrothal I'm to enter into?"

Merlin who rode beside him, a cart attached to his horse, hid his smirk. It had been only a matter of time before the whining began. He fully anticipated it. "You may very well have a say. The predictions aren't clear. You may not marry her at all, though it's rare for predictions not to come true."

Arthur eyed him, "And why didn't you predict this? You are my Seer after all."

"One cannot choose what they see," Merlin answered simply. He took in the farmers preparing the land for the frost that was soon to come. It was early and the sun had yet to rise in the sky. He hoped to make Camelot's borders in half the two days it would normally take two young males galloping hard through the day.

As it were, they were at a trot, mostly to view Lenga's lush surroundings. The Kingdom was a far cry from the thick forests of Carbonek. For one, the trees of Carbonek didn't spout fruit the way every tree they passed in Lenga seemed to. A person almost didn't have to pack a meal to travel. Wild mushrooms and onions could be found if one just went off the trail for a bit. While in Carbonek only certain types of berry and wheat grew along with root vegetables. It was good and the people of Carbonek never went hungry, but it couldn't beat the fertile lands of Lenga.

Merlin planned to Spirit himself, Arthur, the horses and the cart filled with fruits and vegetables close to where Lenga and Camelot's border met, when midday came. But until then they enjoyed the view and the friendly people, all of whom stopped to greet the men as they passed. By their bright demeanors, Merlin had a hunch they had no clue of the war that brewed between Camelot and Lenga.

He waved at one jolly farmer as they rode by and thought, Arthur marrying the Princess of Lenga would be good for both Camelot and Lenga.

* * *

She would not cry. She would not cry.

A rat scurried over Gwen's bare feet. She cringed but uttered not one sound. It was dark and cramped and something was dripping. She hated the dungeon, but not so much she would do what Helios demanded of her. His evil, devious ways would not corrupt her, she refused to let it. As the heir to Lenga's throne, one day to be queen she would not allow herself to be bullied by Helios and his minions. Even if it meant spending days in a dungeon without eating and little to drink.

She was a skeleton under the padding that covered the tell tale signs of femininity. A month in the castle under Helios's care and she could probably count the times she ate a decent meal on one hand with fingers to spare. A normal meal in the castle for her consisted of slightly moldy bread and a bit of porridge or nothing at all if she didn't obey his commands in training.

Helios often wanted her to use her Gifts to harm other nobles, townspeople or peasants as he liked to call them. He would demand her to make them hurt themselves or tell him secrets that could harm them. She once was told to suggest a man to take his own life, a man who had crossed the so-called king. She refused and the punishment was worse than the dungeon she sat in. It had been the first time she saw the so-called King Aggravaine as the boy, Vere.

The false King asked many questions, ones she tried her best to avoid answering. More than once she thought he'd figured her out as at one point he uttered foul language under his breath and expressed the desire to have a Detector. It was then-as she was forgotten and he and Helios went into a deep discussion-that she become privy to the false King's practice of kidnapping Gifteds from other kingdoms. It shocked her and it shocked her even more to learn, her cousin, Elyan, a knight of Lenga was one of their next targets. He was a Dectector, a Gifted who could sense the deception in others, and often stood at Queen Elanora's side during council meetings and other such important events with representatives from other kingdoms.

The same day of the interrogation by the false King was the same day Gwen tested her Gifts without the supervision of Helios. In the dark cell they threw her in after being at the mercy of an Harnesser, a Gifted who uses the power of other Gifteds to torture them, she released her mind(and only her mind) to search for her mother. She'd never done as long of a distance search as the one to reach her mother before; Helios had only required her to search a few villages over. It was much different than she imagined it to be. In the castle she was the only Controller, and as far as she knew there were no Lookers, but outside of the castle it was an entirely different story. Her mind was not the only one searching Camelot. It was as if her mind was on a road, or path and there were other travelers. She immediately recognized the minds of other Lookers, searching for whomever to look through the eyes of. She could sense their floating, unattached consciousness as opposed to those whose minds were stable and in their bodies. They sensed her too.

When the words PRINCESS GUINEVERE had appeared in the air, she was forced to remember what Helios had warned her: A Looker's, or in her case a Controller's thoughts were vulnerable for all other minds wandering when in search. There were ways to prevent thoughts from being heard, but Helios hadn't gotten around to teaching her those skills. With a panicked jolt, Gwen's mind had raced back to her body.

That happened only a day ago and ever since, Gwen sat in her dungeon deathly afraid. She didn't know how or what her name appearing in the air meant, but she knew she had been caught. When the time came for Helios to retrieve her, it would be over. There was no escaping. She could refuse to marry the so-called king, but she feared it would do little to deter him.

She sighed where she sat, huddled in a dingy corner and thought, if she wasn't going to cry, then what could she do? Perhaps she could Suggest her way out. The thought made her brighten just a little. She would not be shielded if Helio's needed her Gifts; but would her Gifts even matter if they knew her true identity? Gwen's eyes stared into the dark, trapped in deep thought. They thought her a sniveling weak child, there was a good chance she would remain unshielded she decided.

Gwen jumped at the sudden squeak of the dungeon door. It door creaked open. Her hands flew to her eyes to shield her eyes from the offending light. It had been two days in the dark, the longest time she spent in the dungeon and she was certain the sudden light to her pupils would blind her.

Rough hands grabbed her; she was pulled up by her shoulders. Small cries of protest came from her at the pin needles in her feet and legs when her bare feet touched the ground. Thankfully the hands prevented her from falling back down.

"The King requests your presence," a nasally voice Gwen recognized as one of Helios's lackeys declared. Seeing that she couldn't walk-being that the dungeon cell she was in was little more than a box-he took the time to drag her out by her shirt. "You'd do well to obey this time, boy."

Gwen bit down on her tongue to keep from whimpering as she hit step after step on the way up from the dungeon.

"I can walk! I can walk!" She finally exclaimed after a particularly bad bump.

She fell to the ground when released and immediately picked herself up. "You are to wash up and put on the attire set out for you in your chambers. The King will be waiting for you in the council chambers."

She looked at the snake-like man in front of her as he bared his rat like teeth. With that he left Gwen to navigate her own way through the castle. It took her more time than necessary to come to the chambers set aside for her. Weakened from no food, no light and no room to move her legs it was a small miracle she even made it. On the bed she slept on a handful of times was a very distinguished looking olive green top and brown trousers. A tub filled with water was set out for her near the bed.

She glanced at the bath and then at the door. Moving slowly she dragged the heavy tub against the door, stripped and settled into the blessed water. Gwen did not care how cold it was, the baths after every dungeon stint was always something to look forward to.

Gwen took the rough soap and moved it back and forth on every part of her skin in an effort to erase the memories of the rats that had been her cellmates the last couple of days. She watched her skin turn red from the force of her scrub and only found satisfaction. She settled back in the top knowing that she soon would be clean. It gave her the strength to plan her escape. If she had to, she would find the true heir of Camelot herself. There was no way she would tolerate the existence she now lead for another moment.

As it turned out, Gwen had no time to run. Just moments after she put on the clean clothes, adjusted the padding which was much like a body pillow and combing her hair, the snake-man-rat came to escort her to the council.

When she arrived the room was empty aside from Helios and the so-called king.

"I trust your stay in the dungeon was…pleasant," the so-called king showed teeth in a way that seemed to be a smile.

Gwen could only nod, keeping her eyes to the ground.

"The Harnesser will be the least of you worries if you fail me this eve, young Greer." The false King Aggravaine's dark eyes gleamed with a promised threat. "You will do as I say, when I say. Is that clear?"

The cold of his voice poured into her and Gwen shivered, nodding once more. The mere presence of the man made her skin crawl. She did however pick up on the fact he did not call her by her real name. He mispronounced her boy name, but she found no desire to correct him. The little he knew of her alias the better.

The slight nod seemed to satisfy the so-called king and he turned his attention away from her and began reading a parchment on the long table he sat in front of. Helios stood to the right of him, eyes glued to Gwen.

She shifted on her feet. She had no idea what was happening or what was going to happen, but Helios was making her nervous.

There was a long period of silence before the so-called king moved back his chair, "Let us greet our guest shall we?" Without waiting for an answer he walked to the exit flanked by Helios and another knight. "Come along, boy." He called to Gwen, who scurried after him.

* * *

Arthur moved around the alluding sword in the offending stone as if it were a worthy opponent. He seized it up like he would a foe. Try as he might, the sword would not budge. Excalibur it was called; his father's sword. Well, one day he was determined to make Excalibur bow to him. He stepped back and read the inscription on the stone once more: Only One Pure Of Heart, Compassion And Truth Will Remove The Sword From The Stone.

What kind of folly? He turned frustrated towards Merlin, "If I am truly the true heir of Camelot why can't I move the blasted sword?" He kicked the stone and immediately regretted it.

Merlin, who rested with his head down by a tree, didn't even bother to look up. "As Gauis has said before, you will be able to remove it when you are ready to remove it."

Arthur didn't like his answer and the expression on his face showed it. Fortunately Merlin saw none of the looks the Prince gave him as he was more fascinated with the back of his eyelids.

"We are about to risk our lives in matter of moments and you rest your eyes?!" Arthur couldn't believe his own eyes.

"Everything will be fine, Arthur. It would do you some good to do the same actually."

Arthur looked at him as if he'd gone mad. "You can't be serious."

"Not sure why I couldn't be," Merlin yawned. Suddenly he sat up. "We go now."

With that he stood up and grabbed Arthur by the sleeve. The young Prince had no time to prepare for what came next; the air was sucked from his body and the sensation of what he could only describe as being turned inside out over took him. It lasted seconds, but he was left gasping for air and feeling a little out of sorts.

"You'll get used to it," Merlin whispered.

"What the!" Someone exclaimed behind them.

The sound of swords being drawn filled the air. Arthur spun around and found himself facing a room full of people seated in high chairs, surrounded by five men with drawn swords. The highest seated, a man with black hair and dark eyes with a rounded face, frowned at Arthur and Merlin.

"How did you get in here?" the man asked calmly, "This room is shielded." His eyes shifted from Arthur to Merlin and back again.

"I suggest you lower your swords men," Merlin spoke in an equally calm voice, "I suggest that all will remain seated and those standing will not attempt to attack or detain us. I also suggest that all listen to what the Prince of Camelot has to say."

There were reactions of outrage, disbelief and curiosity but all remained seated.

"What is the meaning of this?" the highest seated man demanded. He looked at the large man seated to his immediate right, "Helios, do something!" His voice raised just a bit as he made his command.

Helios only stared at Merlin. "Sire, I cannot. I-I am being shielded."

"This is an outrage," the man Arthur now knew as the so-called king blustered, "You incompetent foo-"

"I am Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther Pendragon, true heir to the throne and rightful ruler of Camelot."

At the sound of Arthur's slightly shaking voice the so-called King had no choice but to be quiet. Arthur continued as he surveyed the faces of the occupants of the room.

"Sixteen years ago my parents were ambushed and killed. Gauis, former Seer to the King, saved my life. He hid me for the past sixteen years and I am now here to reclaim what is rightfully mine."

His eyes flashed around the room, quickly counting twelve seated, and five standing. According to Gauis those who drawn the swords were each a Shield for the five visiting kingdoms. A movement in the corner behind the so-called king caught his eyes.

It was a boy, no older than twelve or thirteen who stood silently in a corner, almost disappearing into the wall. He had ear length curly hair and a prominent nose, his clothes as well as his skin hung limply on him. His bright eyes stared directly at Arthur, making him lose his train of thought. The boy was disturbing and for some odd reason out of all the people in the room the boy shook him up the most. Arthur had an odd feeling the boy may have been the most dangerous person in the room. According to Gauis not just anybody came into Camelot's council meetings. There was a reason the boy was allowed in.

"How do we know what you are saying is true, boy?"

Arthur tore his gaze from the strange, bright eyed boy and looked at the man who spoke. He sat three seats from the so-called kings left, according to Gauis's seating chart the man was King Bagdemagus of Gorre.

"It's not true," The so-called king scoffed, "The Prince is dead. He died with the King and Queen sixteen years ago."

"His body was never found," A distinguished grey haired woman spoke up. By her seating Arthur deduced she was Lady Katrina, sister-in-law of King Uther. Her husband, Arthur's uncle died only a couple of years after the Pendragons.

A murmur of agreement went through the room at Lady Katrina's statement.

"But how do we know what he says is true?"

Arthur decided to answer the question, finding it encouraging he hadn't been run through on the spot. "How is it that I stand here now? How is it we were able to Spirit into the room though are at least five layers of shield protecting it? Not even the best of Shields could penetrate five shields."

"The Seer," somebody gasped. Arthur thought it came from the corner the boy stood in.

One searing glance shot that direction from the so-called King confirmed his suspicions.

The boy's quiet realization reached the ears of all in the silent room and one by one the royals' eyes all shifted to Merlin. Merlin nodded. _I am the Seer of the true heir to Camelot's throne._

The Whisper reverberated through Arthur's mind and judging by the expressions on the others' faces, he knew they heard it as well. The powerful Whisper took Arthur by surprised. He'd heard Merlin's Whisper before, but never like that.

"Impossible!" The so-called king spat. He made to get up but at the last minute changed his mind, "So what, this boy broke through a few shields, he's a Whisperer and a...Commander? It certainly does not mean he's the Seer. There are plenty of Shields out there who are strong enough to break through a couple of shielded areas."

"Except we all know this room had more than twenty shields protecting it," the man who had to be King Olaf remarked dryly.

"He has his mother's eyes." This came from the historian Geoffrey, a man who served King Uther for years.

"Yes," King Odin peered at Arthur closely, "And I would recognize Uther's stubborn nose anywhere."

"You can't be serious," the so-called king scoffed, "You are basing truth on his appearance. For all we know he could be a distant relative of the late King or even my sister."

"You're right, Aggravaine," the sultry sweet voice came from the woman dressed in deep purple and black dress who sat closest to him. Her red lips turned up in a seductive smile as her stunningly blue eyes roamed up and down Arthur's frame. "But I can tell you the boy speaks the truth. It does not mean however you must give up your claim to the throne."

The declaration shocked both Arthur and Merlin. "W-what?" Arthur sputtered.

Nimueh's closed lip smile, widened. "Dear boy, you grew up heaven knows where. You weren't raised as a royal, with the traditions of a royal or the etiquette or training. Why would the people of Camelot want to relinquish the throne to a royal born peasant? It's quite preposterous if you think about it, laughable even. Amata certainly would do no such thing." She leaned back in her seat, "The question is not of your parentage, your Seer leaves no question to that, but you competency. You are after all, just a boy. A peasant raised boy."

As she spoke, the subtle fear that had crept in the so-called king's eyes, subsided and was replaced by a smirk and a wicked, self-assured gleam.

"As much as a hate to say it, Nimueh way is right," Lady Katrina spoke.

To Arthur and Merlin's horror the members of the council who were also Camelot nobles were nodding. Geoffrey looked as if he would protest but one look at the so-called king and he remained silent.

"You slimy little snake!" The boy jumped from his secluded spot in the corner and raced to the front of the council, "You cannot deny the true heir his throne. He is the son of the _King_! This is madness! What would King Uther think?"

The roomed looked on in stunned silence as the boy ranted. Arthur thought he might have been a bit younger than what he first thought as he sounded remarkably like a woman.

"This is treason!" he continued.

"No, boy, it is you who commits treason," King Odin bellowed appalled at the boy's audacity, "Aggravaine, I did not know you allowed your servants to speak with such insolence. I would have his head."

Aggravaine said nothing as he looked at the boy, studying him before a cold light lit his otherwise dark eyes. The boy stopped his raging and gulped. His eyes glued to the so-called king.

"I believe it's time to leave, Arthur." Merlin took the opportunity to exit, grabbing Arthur.

"Oh, please take me with you," the boy cried, lunging for the two boys.

After seconds of robbed breath, Arthur fell in lush grass. "Honestly, Merlin," he began, jumping up and brushing of his trousers, "Could you not ha-" He stopped. He blinked. He stared again.

"Merlin, you idiot!" Arthur bellowed, "You brought someone back with us! Take him back. Oh no, you can't take him back, he'll give our location away. Dear Carbonek, we'll have to kill him!"

"What!' The boy rolled over in the grass and hopped up, "Kill me! I defend you and you want to kill me?" His eyes widened.

Merlin got up from the ground and rolled his eyes, "Don't mind him. We're not going to kill you. But who are you and why did you grab onto us?"

"I wanted to escape," the boy's brown eyes darted around the forest, "We should leave, they'll come after us."

"Whoa, whoa," Arthur put out his hands as if to stop him, "_We _are going nowhere. I'll leave you alive, but we are going our separate ways."

If it were possible the boy's eyes widened even more in sheer panic, "No! You can't! I have to come with you. I want to help restore you to the throne." He grabbed Arthur's arm.

Arthur immediately shook him off in disgust. "Who are you?" The boy had more strangeness in him than he was used to.

"I am…," He faltered, searching Arthur's eyes and then turning to Merlin. With his head bowed he said, "I am Vere, at your service, Sire."

Merlin slid in front of Vere, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Vere." They grabbed arms as was tradition. "Can I ask how you were able to move after I suggested all to remain seated?"

"Oh that's easy," Vere smiled, "I was never seated and your suggestion that no one attack or detain you worked on me, but I never had the intentions to do either of those things. I am on your side. I promise."

Merlin returned the smile, "I believe you."

"Oh for goodness sake, Merlin, we are not going to drag a child with us across the twelve kingdoms."

"You're going across the twelve kingdoms? For what?" Vere wanted to know.

"That is none of your business," Arthur snapped.

Vere stood on his tiptoes and looked over Merlin's shoulder, "You are quite rude. Perhaps they were right about you not having the etiquette of a noble. Not to worry. All is not lost, thankfully these things can be taught."

Arthur's mouth dropped. This coming from a small child who just told off a whole room full of nobles. Merlin sniggered.

"Besides," Vere dropped from his tippy toes, "I am not a child. I am thirteen and I believe you owe me."


	7. Secrets Kept

Chapter Six

Gwen peered at the deep crimson spot that lay where she just gotten up from slumber. She would have groaned had she not been too busy gritting her teeth. The throbbing pain radiating on both her sides was enough to make her want to cry. For that reason she kept her mouth closed. She was tired of her tears and the weakness she thought it implied. She wanted to be so much braver than what she really was, so crying over her monthly discomfort was out of the question.

After last night's embarrassing scene she wasn't at all surprised by what met her this morning. It was just her luck.

As it was just her luck a knock sounded on her door. The door swiftly opened and a manservant dragging a basin tub entered the room without waiting for Gwen's welcome; something her servants back home would have never done. Not because they were afraid of Gwen's wrath, but because they were much too polite. Politeness certainly seemed in low supply in the Castle of King Loth.

The servant also carried a picture with water and began to fill the tub once he successfully pulled it by the changing screen. He didn't bother to look at Gwen, nor did he speak. She was prone to feel a little upset about it and remembered she wasn't Princess Gwen. Then proceeded to remind herself that she had received worse treatment at the hands of Helios and his minions. She regarded him with a wary eye, though he seemed only interested in completing his job.

Careful to keep her backside pressed against the bed as the servant did his work, she wondered if he was one of the servants that attended the dinner where she had made a complete fool of herself. Even if he had not been, she must have been the talk of all the servant gossip. The thought of what happened made her roll her eyes to the ceiling and wish that she could be a Blender and disappear.

The day before, she and the Seer and the Prince were greeted at the border of Orkney by not only the border guards but the King's eldest son, Gwaine. They were thoroughly questioned and examined by Prince Gwaine-who was a Reader-before they were invited to dine with the Prince and his brothers.

As it turned out, King Loth was traveling south of the land to deal with renegade bandits. He was expected to return within a few days and the three travelers were invited to stay until then. To Gwen's relief, Prince Arthur accepted the invitation.

The relief had been short lived due to the unfortunate happenings during dinner. The food had been delicious, with exotic spices and fruits-Orkney was close to Caerleon, who was known for their spices. Gwen couldn't get enough and-because of the lack of food given to her in the past month-she ate like a pig, consuming anything within in grabbing reach. Unfortunately her stomach did not agree with her new eating technique and told her as much when it rebelled against her, forcing her to regurgitate every single morsel consumed. It had been disgusting, repulsive and very, very humiliating. Only one positive thought came to her as it occurred: at least she was just an unknown orphan boy to the eyes of those who looked on.

Before the incident she had contemplated a few times of revealing who she truly was. First when she initially met Merlin and Prince Arthur-the look the Prince gave her made her think it was best she kept the information to herself—and the second time at the border of Orkney when Prince Gwaine put his hand on her shoulder. She had been certain he would be able to guess her true identity by her thoughts. To avoid the inevitable, she'd kept her thinking simple, and tried to let her mind float free as if she were searching for another mind. Only She had realized with a jolt that she couldn't do so.

When Prince Gwaine had let go of her shoulder, he had jerked his head to Merlin, "Whatever Gift you were trying to use has been blocked, lad." He had said.

Gwen had registered that declaration at the same time she registered the use of the word "lad". So her thoughts had not given her away and at that moment as the servants swarmed around her trying to clean up the mess she made, she had been glad her identity was still her secret.

"Would'ya like help wit' yer undressing?"

Gwen jumped at the sound of the manservant's voice.

"No!" she responded, instinctively wrapping her arms around her chest. She quickly dropped them, realizing how hugging her chest must look. "I'm fine. Thanks. You can leave….please." For a moment she had forgotten he was there.

The man looked at her a bit funny, but nodded and bowed out. Once he was gone, she dragged the filled tub to the edge of the door and quickly undressed. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she eased in the water. It wasn't nearly as full as what she was used to, but she saw nothing to complain about.

Her eyes closed and brainstorming the explanation she would use for the spot on her sheets, and what she would use to contain the bleeding took over. Her cotton and linen she'd sewn together before leaving home was in Camelot, along with the silver and gold coins and her precious sword. She would have to find something to replace it, the cotton and the linen that was. There was no possible way for her to go about the castle leaving behind a red trail without raising some sort of suspicion. Although, she would be in trousers….she thought about that. Would she be able to go without her feminine necessities if she wore trousers? She'd never tried, for she never had to go without them even as Vere.

As Princess Guinevere she would be detained in her room with her handmaid and a constant supply of hot water with sliced lemons at the time of month she was currently experiencing. She was spoiled rotten, getting anything she asked for when it happened. The pain could be quite horrid and often left her with headaches as well. Her mother felt terrible every time it came about and warned her worse was to come when the time came to bare children. Even so, her mother denied her no luxury when it became so painful she couldn't eat.

As Vere, Gwen learned quickly she would get no such special treatments. She had to learn to work through the pulsating pain as a servant in Lord Gorlois's manor. Thirteen year old servant boys weren't allowed to lock themselves in their rooms. Lord Gorlois had no idea Gwen was actually the daughter of his wife's friend, the Queen of Lenga. The secret had been that of his daughter and wife only. To him Gwen was but a servant and she had been treated as such.

Gwen's eyes opened and they regarded the bed she had slept in. A servant would be in to make it soon. They would see the spot. She pondered if they would notice the sheet missing and scoffed at the silly thought. Of course they would.

Suddenly she leapt out of the tub with an idea. She ran to the bed, ripped off the sheet and came back to the tub. She began to scrub the red spot on the sheet with the soap she'd been using and dipped it into her bath water. She watched amazed as the red spot began to fade from the beige and grinned. Now how was she supposed to explain the wet spot on the sheet?

* * *

Merlin took a big juicy bite from his apple as he patiently listened to the raving man in front him.

"I'm telling you, Merlin, that Vere is hiding something. I went to his room just now and the door wouldn't budge." Arthur's hand animatedly flew about trying to emphasize every word as important, very aware the young man was taking little of what he said seriously.

Merlin wrinkled his eyebrows, "How did he manage to do that?"

"I don't know!" Arthur stopped pacing and faced him, "You have to find out what he's hiding. He could be dangerous to us." He shuttered and added, "I don't like his eyes."

"I don't believe he's a spy. He's hiding something, yes, but from what I can tell, without violating his privacy," Merlin gave him a pointed look, "he isn't hiding anything that will harm our cause."

"None the less, he is dangerous," Arthur countered, "You said he was a Suggester _and _a Controller."

"Both Gifts I have blocked with a shield."

Arthur pouted, "I don't understand you, Merlin. You have the ability to know exactly what Vere's hiding and you refuse to use it."

Merlin finished his apple and put down the core, "I will not violate the privacy of another unless I find it necessary. It's how, as a Seer, I keep my honor. You, being a man who will one day become King, should understand honor."

The soft spoken words pierced Arthur. He slumped in the chair across from Merlin and sighed. Perhaps Merlin was right and perhaps so was Camelot's council. Maybe he was not fit to be king; maybe he should let the so-called King keep the throne of Camelot.

Merlin watched his friend's face and knew exactly what he was thinking. "One day you will make a great king, Arthur."

"But that day is not today," Arthur finished with a sigh.

Merlin did not deny his observation. "The journey ahead of us will be good for you." He smiled widely, "By the end you will have a strong army not just of strength, but of mind as well."

"One of your predictions?"

Merlin only kept smiling.

"How are you so young, yet so wise?"

At the question his smile faded and his gaze grew distant, "At times I wish I wasn't."

For a moment, Arthur felt sorry for him.

* * *

"You're off to a rotten start if this is what you have for an army," Gwaine crowed to Arthur, laughing at both Merlin's and Gwen's attempt with a sword.

Gwen was tempted to glare at him, but thought it best to keep an eye on her opponent, who at the moment had knocked the wind out of her at least ten times. It surprised her that she was still standing. Between the soreness of the training and the pain in her side, she thought she would pass out at any moment.

It looked like Merlin was in no better shape as he held his trembling sword straight out as if to ward off his attacker. Only Arthur seemed to be a match for the Orkney knights in training. Which was to be expected. Orkney was known for their exceptionally skilled knights, it was said a Knight of Orkney once took down two dozen men on his own. Their knights' reputation outshined even those of Carbonek.

However, their fighting skills were not the only reputation the Knights of Orkney enjoyed. Orkney men in general were known to consume ail and wine as if it were water and also well known for being womanizers, one of the reasons Gwen's father turned down King Loth's request for his son to have Gwen's hand.

Gwen eyed his son right then. Prince Gwaine was not hard on the eye…at all, however she observed his flirtatious nature towards anyone in a skirt plenty of times during visits with her parents to know she would never consider him and eligible suitor.

She cried in alarm as her feet were swept from under her. With a thud she landed on the ground and found herself looking up at her grinning opponent. So much for paying attention.

Still chuckling Gwaine called for the end of the training, waving a gloved hand.

Relief flooded her body as she let the knight who bested her pull her up. Arthur jogged by looking exhilarated and tossed her a grin, "You fight like a maiden. Not to worry. All is not lost, thankfully these things can be taught."

Gwen looked after him with a glare as his laughter trailed behind him.

"You did well out there, Vere."

She turned around-slowly as not to provoke the pain-and saw Merlin standing behind her. He smiled before sluggishly, with the steps of a man five times his age, walking passed her. She thought Merlin was sweet, so much more so than the prince…both of them for that matter.

During their stay in Orkney, they trained just as the Orkney knights. By the time King Loth came, Gwen thought she could become a full fledge knight.

"You have your mother's eyes," the King commented when Gwen, Arthur and Merlin had been summoned by him the second evening of his return.

"So I have been told," Arthur bowed.

The King nodded, his smile was genuine, but his eyes were searching. "You do not have to be told you have permission to cross my land into Nemeth. Be careful of those in Yawron on your way. Some of our lands overlap and they are loyal to Camelot. As for my support…" He looked to Gwaine who stood on his right, "It appears my son wants to travel with you."

Gwaine tossed his hair back with a grin, "It would be my honor to teach these three maidens how to fight on the journey."

Out of the corner of her eyes Gwen saw Arthur bristle and she hid a grin.

"It would be my honor to accept your company," he returned with a bow of his head.

Fgsghjhkhk,

They were to leave the next day.

Just before they left, Merlin had to make a choice. Before they departed the King's presence, King Loth had warned them they may have a traitor in their midst and pointedly looked straight at Vere. The young boy had gone stock still but did not deny the King's accusation. The interaction was enough for Merlin to second guess his decision of respecting the boy's privacy.

That morning, Merlin went to Vere's chambers and pushed on the door. It didn't budge. He pushed again and nothing happened though he did hear a scrape on the floor.

"Vere?" He knocked.

There was no answer. Sighing, Merlin released his mind and found a bird sitting on a tree outside Vere's window. He looked through the eyes of the bird in hopes the curtains had been opened. They were, but the bird was at an angle where he could not see Vere. He willed the rest of himself to come with his mind and squashed the birds alarm and will to fly away. With the bird subdued he took control and hopped from the branch to the window ceil.

The first thing that caught his attention was a bronze body stepping out of the tub by the door. Merlin deduced the tub was the reason he couldn't open the door, but it took him a moment to realize what exactly it was he was looking at and the realization came in patches. At first he realized he was staring at a naked person, the second thing he realized was this naked person was Vere. With the bird's sharp eyes he could clearly see Vere's face…and Vere's breasts and his….

The sudden shock ripped Merlin from the bird's body and back into his own. Immediately he began to sweat, the image of Vere, the woman, Vere not leaving his head. It took him a moment to process he just peeped in on a woman without clothes, it took him even longer to process that the naked woman was Vere.

"Merlin."

He jumped.

Arthur stared at him. "The door's locked isn't it?"

"I…er," Merlin trailed off, feeling very caught.

Arthur rolled his eyes, pushed him out of the way and shoved the door. "I knew it!" He exclaimed when it didn't move. His eye lit up, "You're not going to get away with it this time." He muttered backing up.

"Arthur, no!"

Arthur slammed into the door full force. The door opened easily and he flew in with momentum, still going until he collided with Vere.

"What are you doing!" Vere exclaimed pushing Arthur off of him.

Merlin peeked in and sighed with relief when he saw Vere was fully clothed. Still he couldn't look at her for long.

"Why wasn't your door opening?" Arthur demanded as he stood.

Vere still on the floor looked up at him, "I made it so it wouldn't open."

"Why? What do you hide?"

"I hide nothing. It's obvious people around here aren't good with knocking," Vere picked herself off the ground.

Her voice. Now that Merlin knew, he could tell Vere's voice was not that of an adolescent boy, but that of a woman with a slight rasp. Her figure also was definitely not of an adolescent boy, Merlin found himself thinking and immediately blushed.

"_Knocking_?" Arthur repeated as if the idea was absurd.

"Yes, knocking."

How could he have not seen it? Of course he was a she. The way she talked…even noble men didn't talk as she did. It suddenly occurred to Merlin that this woman, _Vere_, could be hiding so much more. If she spoke like a noble, who was to say she wasn't? How many who were not nobles had Gifts? Only a few and their lineage could be traced back to nobility. Which left the question: who was she, really?

"If you desire knocking, then perhaps you should go back to where you came!"

"Perhaps I should! Clearly I'm no-"

"Arthur," Merlin interrupted the bickering. He swallowed and avoided both of their gazes, "May I speak to Vere. Alone please."

Both Vere and Arthur grew quiet and gave him quizzical looks.

"Please." He said again, though he really had no desire to be alone with her.

To his relief and not to his relief, Arthur nodded. He shot Vere a withering look before walking out of the chambers, looking down at the spilt bathwater and grimacing as he did so. Merlin walked behind him and shut the door. He leaned against it and took a shuttering breath.

"What is it, Merlin?" Vere asked with genuine concern.

He opened his eyes and found himself staring into hers. For the first time he realized how enchanting they were. Arthur called them disturbing, and he'd agreed, but now that he knew what he knew, he found them mesmerizing. He looked away. "I need your hands, Vere."

"What?"

"Your hands please."

Vere took steps towards him and then stopped. "May I ask why?" She queried in a nervous voice.

"I know you are not who you say you are. And if you are to continue with us, I will need to know exactly who you are."

Her eyes widened at his answer. She bit her lip, her eyes turned to the side, "And when you find out, will you turn me away?"

"It all depends on what I find."

Vere nodded and completed the steps to him. She presented her hands. Merlin took them and closed his eyes. Fear greeted him first, deep fear and sadness, also loneliness and a bit of relief. She was afraid of him, of what he would do when she found out who she truly was. She was also scared for a mother-which puzzled him for she was supposed to be an orphan-and a kingdom. Her biggest fear was of the so-called King. Sadness and loneliness were close seconds to the overwhelming fear. She hated keeping her secret; the loneliness of it was killing her. He shuffled through the feelings in effort to break into her thoughts and memories. She was worried about so many things. He saw the face of a man, her father. She missed him dearly. And then there was her mother, Queen….he opened his eyes and stared at her…her mother Queen Elanora. Before he broke contact he also saw a Knight, Lancelot and a dragon named Kilgharrah. All whom she missed terribly.

Merlin dropped her hand and kneeled, "Milady, I am so sorry."

The Princess gulped, "Merlin, please don't." Her voice shook as she urged him to come back up.

Merlin obliged and there was silence.

"What are you going to do?" She finally asked.

He shook his head, "I don't know, Milady."

"Please don't refer to me like that."

"How should I refer to you?"

"Merlin, please do not tell Arthur," She ignored his question, "He'll never allow me to go with you if you do. The way he speaks I'm not sure he even likes women."

"Oh, he likes women."

She rolled her eyes, "I do not mean in that way," she let out a heavy breath and walked to her bed and sat on it, "I meant he does seem to look down upon us."

"He is my Prince. One day soon to be my King."

She fiddled with her fingers, "I know that. I do, but…please, Merlin. I can't return to Lenga until he is restored to his throne. The-so-called king will…"She trailed off, looking forlornly at the brown drapes, "I rather die than fail my people." Her jaw set stubbornly.

Merlin watched her, remembering what her mother said about the predictions. She didn't know yet she was not only the future Queen of Lenga, but also the future Queen of Camelot. She was Arthur's future and sat right under his nose. He would have laughed if the mood wasn't so sullen.

Without his permission his eyes flitted over her frame and realized everything that made her so enticingly womanly had disappeared. He wondered how she covered it up. It was just as well, already his mind was going back to what he saw through the bird's eyes.

"Your cheeks are aflame, Merlin. Are you alright?"

The observation only served to make his cheeks even pinker and in the process the coloring spread to his entire face.

"Are you angry with me?"

"No! No, no. I..just..er…fine I won't tell Arthur!" He blurted to get her from focusing on the tint of his face. He felt the tips of his ears burning.

She brightened oblivious to his discomfort. "Oh, Merlin!" She lunged from the bed and bounced into his arms.

He caught her, all the while growing hot.

"Please call me Gwen," she said once he was released, "At least when we're alone. Vere in front of anyone. I'm still a boy after all."

Merlin would never think that again. If she only knew…once again he blushed, fervently hoping that she would never know.

Arthur glared at Merlin and Vere as they readied to be Spirited into Nemeth. He'd been happy to oblige Merlin when he first asked to be alone with Vere, but when Merlin had came back and insisted Vere was hiding nothing of importance, yet refused to disclose exactly what he was hiding, he'd become suspicious. He knew not of any Gifts that could escape the eye of the Seer, but perhaps there was one. Perhaps there was a Gift that could confound the Seer and ensnare him in some sort of trap.

In Nemeth Arthur kept a close eye on Vere. He was strange, but in his own way charming. Even with his guard up, Arthur grew fond of him. The Princess Mithian loved him as well and her younger sister insisted that she and Vere would one day be married.

They were granted a ship with a crew by King Rodor and set sail to Caerleon in hopes of finding an ally.

**A/N Shout out to all my reviewers..and a special shout out to Lara Smith for the insightful questions.**


	8. Guilt, the Seer and the Princess

Chapter Seven

"Surprise training!" Arthur leapt on Merlin in the cabin the two shared with Vere on the ship. Merlin yelped before trying to maneuver out of Arthur's choke hold and grabbed Arthur's foot in an attempt to gain leverage. The two struggled with each other, laughing and breathing hard as they tried to pin each other.

The cabin door opened and Vere stepped in. He peered at the two and then shook his head. "Perhaps in Caerleon they'll be nice enough to give lessons on how to be a proper gentleman." He said in a snooty tone.

Arthur grinned up at Vere immune to his ever so often scoldings. He released Merlin's head paying no attention when it flopped on the floor. "I could think of a lesson or two to teach you right now." He stood up and advanced.

Vere backed up, "Oh no, I've been dragged into your idea of training far too many times."

Arthur pounced and Vere screamed.

"There goes that maiden scream again!" Arthur said in a sing-song voice as they struggled with each other. Amazingly enough Vere was for once holding his own, yet Arthur stilled pinned him in the end. He grinned down at Vere in victory. "Perhaps when you finally receive the strength of a man you'll actually be some competition." He patted Vere on the cheek and jumped up.

Merlin had his arms crossed, "Perhaps you shouldn't be so rough with Vere," he said hovering over Vere like a mother hen, "He's just a mere boy."

"And so are you," Arthur said easily, "We can't be soft on him, Merlin, or he'll never become a man. Just look at him."

Arthur regarded the short boy. When he first met him he was nothing but a twig of a thing with a rounded stomach. Now he had plenty of meat on his bones with a much rounded stomach; one could say he was a bit on the chubby side. Sure he was becoming good with a sword, but the boy had a way of looking like a…well a girl. It didn't help matters that his hair had grown almost to his shoulders.

He seemed to get a little snippy when the boys got together to wax eloquent about the wonders of a female. So did Merlin for that matter. Merlin was another strange one. More than once he caught the Seer looking at Vere in a certain way that further confirmed Arthur's theory of Vere confounding him.

For some time he'd been wondering if the boy had used the potions of the Amata women. The kingdom was known for the dark power the women wielded over the men. No man from another kingdom would set foot in Amata for it was a well known fact that the men there were little more than slaves. For that reason only women from other kingdoms dared venture into the Kingdom for one purpose and one purpose only, love potions. Very dangerous and very potent love potions.

Vere using Amata potions would have made sense if not for one fact; Amata's potions only worked for women against men, and Vere was not a woman. That and Vere was far too sincere for that sort of deception. Even Arthur knew that. Though he was still suspicious of Vere, Merlin was right, whatever Vere was hiding it wasn't anything that would hurt him. He'd gotten a second opinion from Gwaine. The Orkney prince had told him that he too had been suspicious-it was he who warned his father to warn them of a traitor in their midst-but after a second reading he could find no deception.

* * *

Merlin stayed wide awake that night, as he did every night since the last day in Orkney. Each time he closed his eyes images of her were burned to the back of his eyelids, and he felt guilty because of it. His guilt was for more than the visions that swam through his head, but also for keeping her secret from Arthur. He even went as far as shielding Gwen's thoughts from Gwaine and giving him a false read of her mind. At that point he was just as loyal to Gwen as he was to Arthur.

Another thing that kept him awake was sharing a cabin with both Arthur and Gwen. Arthur snored and Gwen cried in her sleep, every once in a while calling out for her mother or Lancelot. Twinges of feeling that could only be described as jealousy would catch at his heart when she would say Lancelot's name. The feeling scared Merlin and made him feel even guiltier, for he knew she was for Arthur. The Predictors said so. Neither he nor Lancelot had claim to her. He certainly didn't. He was a sixteen year old boy who was destined to grow old alone with only the duties of a seer to fill his otherwise pointless life.

Even if she wasn't destined to marry Arthur, she wouldn't wish to be with the likes of him. She was a princess, one of the most sought after princesses. And he now knew why. She was smart, smart enough to keep up pretenses and brave, with a heart of lion. He didn't think there was another princess out there who would put themselves through what Gwen was all because she didn't want the people of her kingdom to suffer at the hands of the so-called king. She was also as beautiful as they said; even the disguise of a boy couldn't hide her looks. That was shown when the Ladies of Nemeth giggled every time she came near, they did the same with Arthur. It was her eyes, they could stun anybody and it was probably why Arthur found her so disconcerting.

Gwen's cries punctuated the dark. So it had started. The poor woman. Who would have thought a princess could have such troubles?

"Who is Lancelot, do you think?"

Merlin jumped slightly at Arthur's voice, surprised that he was awake. "A brother, perhaps?" He tried half-heartedly.

A beat of silence followed. "I wonder what happened to his family."

Merlin had no answer.

"What is it that makes you so protective of the boy?" Arthur changed the subject to one Merlin really didn't want to discuss.

"He's just a boy."

"So are you."

"I'm a bit older. He's like the younger brother I never had. Similar to you. You're like the older brother I never had."

"You'll wrestle with me, but not him."

"He's small."

"Not that small. You treat him like an invalid!"

"Lower your voice. He's sleeping."

"See!"

"See what? He is sleeping."

Arthur sniffed, "He's not a delicate flower." With that he ended the conversation.

Merlin thought he sounded very much like a jilted child needing attention. He sighed, his mind already shifting to another nagging thought. He wished Gauis had told him anything about the feelings that coursed through his veins when he closed his eyes and saw full mounds of womanhood, a flat tan stomach with a perfect round navel and sparkling, brown eyes lit by the sun.

The image haunted him even as Arthur's snores filled the cabin. Gwen had grown quiet. With a shock Merlin felt the warning shield he placed around her tug and alerted him to the usage of one of her Gifts.

* * *

"I have to find Lancelot," Gwen murmured to herself. "Have to warn Mother to protect Elyan." At first she didn't realize she was floating outside of her body. The troubling thought of her cousin snatched by the so-called king as well as not being able to see Lancelot ever again occupied her awareness, and then she became aware of the unattached minds that surrounded her. It took a moment for her to understand she was searching. Little by little she grew in her awareness of her minds whereabouts, her own mind brushing those that surrounded her.

THERE YOU ARE MY LITTLE CUNNING PRINCESS. I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU.

The words appeared before her a brilliant green. She sensed the words appeared from someone of the male persuasion, another Controller. Stunned, Gwen could only think back. WHO ARE YOU? Her thoughts appeared in front of her soft, but also brilliantly violet.

I AM CENRED. AND YOU ARE MY REWARD.

GWEN! I SUGGEST YOU RETURN TO YOUR BODY AT ONCE! The words burned fiery red in front of her and like that she was jerked from the air and went spiraling back into her body.

She immediately sat up, where she laid on her cot. Her shaking wouldn't stop. She'd known the red words were of Merlin, she felt him, but the bright green words from Cenred brought a fear to her heart that she didn't understand.

"It's okay," Merlin was in front of her, bent down, his forehead pressed to hers and he soothed her in a calming tone. Both of his hands were on her shoulders rubbing gently.

Still she shook. "What did he mean: I am his reward?" She asked after several deep breaths.

"His reward?" Merlin seemed confused.

"That's what he said…this Cenred." Gwen slightly pulled back from him. Her forehead was no longer pressed to his, but his hands remained on her shoulders.

Merlin was silent.

"You didn't see?"

"If he spoke only to you, then I could not see. Someone did speak to you?"

Gwen nodded, forgetting that they were in the dark and Merlin couldn't see her. She had so many questions. "How did you do that? How can you Suggest while searching?"

"You can do it too," Merlin answered. He finally loosened his grip on her.

"I believed you blocked my Gifts. I couldn't use it at Orkney's border."

"I only placed a warning shield over you. It didn't block your Gifts, it just warns me when you use them. And if I choose to block your Gifts at that moment of your usage I can."

"Why didn't you block me just now?"

"I'm sorry to say I wasn't paying attention. By the time I realized, you were already out of your body. If I blocked you then, it's possible you would have been stuck outside of it."

Gwen shivered at that.

"You have to be careful, Gw-Vere. There are dangers to using your Gift as a Controller." Merlin paused, then he said, "Look through my eyes."

"What?"

"Please?"

His plea was so sincere Gwen had no choice but to oblige. Shakily she released her mind and found his and immediately she was looking through dark on the opposite side of where she'd sat. Almost like her perception flipped horizontally.

_There are many dangers involved in searching as a Looker or a Controller. _Merlin thought once Gwen looked through his eyes. Mentally she jumped when she heard his thoughts. He chuckled inwardly at her surprise and Gwen thought the knowledge Merlin had about her Gifts was quite remarkable. She despaired at how little she knew about them, herself.

_I can teach you. _

Again Gwen mentally jumped. _You can hear my thoughts?_

_Yes. A normal person wouldn't be able to hear your thoughts while you are Looking through their eyes, but I am the Seer._

_Aw yes, the Seer. _Gwen thought a little smugly.

Merlin's mind laughter followed.

Normally when Gwen Looked through a person's eyes she could hear every thought they had. The fleeting ones, the prominent ones, their feelings, but Gwen could only hear what Merlin thought directly at her. She wondered how he did it.

_I can teach you. I can teach you how to let others hear only the thoughts you want heard. It will help plenty when you search._

_That would be lovely, Merlin._

_You're lovely. _Came his quick reply.

A borderline panic that was not her own filled Gwen and just like that she was back looking through her own eyes. His hands, still on her shoulders, were quickly removed.

"Goodnight," He whispered hastily and she felt him move away from her.

Gwen remained seated in the dark puzzled. Sometimes, she mused, the young Seer could be quite odd.

* * *

They reached the shore of Caerleon by dawn. The men of Nemeth were big, burly men who-though they lived in a slightly warm climate- took to wearing furs with the arms cut off. As Gwen watched the men pull the boat to shore she thought of Lancelot.

Not because Lancelot was the muscular sort; his arms were far from the bulging biceps of Nemeth's men, but because any sign of overt manliness reminded her of her knight. She missed him, his smile and his kind soothing words.

"Who's Lancelot?"

Gwen swung her head towards where Arthur appeared by her side. She regarded him with wide eyes, wondering if he had just used some sort of Gift on her.

"No, I'm not a mind reader of any sort. I heard you call out to him last night."

Still shaken at how it did very much seem like he could read her mind she said, "I was calling his name?"

Arthur nodded his eyes focused on the shore ahead. The ocean breeze blew his hair around his face. Gwen stared at him. She hadn't seen it before, possibly for the lack of attention she placed on his features, but Arthur was handsome. His deep blue eyes darkened for just a moment, the long, blond lashes framing them moved down and up in a quick blink and his strong jaw clenched and unclenched and his well toned arms crossed over his chest.

Gwen discerned the little movements were all signs that something was bothering him. "There's something wrong isn't there?"

He turned his gaze to her, "You're changing the subject."

Gwen ducked her head, "He's a friend." She shrugged before looking up again, "What's the matter?"

Arthur didn't answer right away, his gaze returned to the shore on which they had stopped at. Soon it would be time to disembark. "I'm not sure I want to pursue the throne."

"What? Why not?" Gwen looked up into his face, searching his distressed features for any clue to why he would say such a thing.

He shook his head, and uncrossed his arms. They fell limply at his sides, "Why should I? No one believes I'm suited to be King. That blasted sword certainly doesn't."

"Sword? Which sword? Excalibur?"

Arthur nodded.

"But that's only a myth."

He shook his head, "It's not. My Father…the one I was born with, the King…his Seer, Gauis put the sword in that stone the day of my parents' death. He put it there and Suggested that it stay there until King Uther's son came to claim it and was worthy of it. And apparently, Vere, I'm not worthy."

"Then work on being worthy of it." She touched his arm lightly, "You are determined and brave already. Work on being kinder and maybe even gentler. Have compassion for others, not just those you know, but everyone. You only know the life of Carbonek. You know not of what those of Camelot are being put through at the hands of the so-called king. They are in need of your help, Arthur. They need you to become the great King I know you will become."

Arthur looked down at her, his eyes piercing her for a long time. She looked away, not knowing why those blue eyes affected her so.

"Don't tell me you are trying to turn into a wise old man like Merlin," he finally said, there was a small smile in his voice.

She shrugged, "Perhaps."

He punched her lightly on the shoulders, "Well, I hope you're right, Vere."

"I am." She looked down, not sure why guilt tugged at her conscience.

Gwaine strutted up to them and clasped a gloved hand on each of their shoulders, "Land ho, Lads!" He grinned, "The maidens are plentiful and willing in 'ol Caereleon."

Gwen looked up at him in disgust. Unperturbed by her stare, he took his hand off her shoulder and patted Arthur heavily on his back, "Perhaps our stay at Caereleon will make a true man out of you, eh?"

Arthur only blushed. Gwen huffed.

The small sound dragged Gwaine's attention to her and he hit her on the back as well. She flinched from the stinging impact. Going a few steps away from his reach, she darkly wished he was back in Orkney laid over a table in one of their pubs.

"Who knows, perhaps you my get an older maiden to show you a thing or two as well." He winked at her.

Gwen's eyes widened and she tried not to gag at the very suggestion. The way some men used women positively sickened her. So what if they were…peasants for lack of a better word, they still deserved to be treated as one would treat her when she was a princess. Respect shouldn't come only with rank and titles.

"I wondered what Princess Guinevere would think about Prince Arthur getting to know a maiden of Caerleon," Leon, a crew member who hailed from Camelot, walked by with raised eyebrows.

Gwaine snorted, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Why would Princess Gwen care what he does or doesn't do?" Gwen asked perplexed by why her name was brought up over something so irrelevant to her.

"You mean, you haven't heard?" Gwaine's grin widened, "The young Prince here is destined to be tied down to the most eligible Princess in the twelve kingdoms."

Gwen was so surprised at the declaration that at first she could only squeak in response. Clearly it was a bunch of nonsense rumors, but she could not fathom who would start such a thing.

Arthur waved his hand like it was a pesky bug buzzing in his face, "Destiny, smestiny. I don't even know this Princess. For all I know she could be this greasy, wart ridden-"

"She most certainly is not," Gwen's chest puffed out, "And even if she was that doesn't make her any less worthy of love. Though an arranged marriage certainly isn't much cause for love." The last sentence was said mostly to herself.

"ALL ASHORE!"

Gwen was glad the increasingly uncomfortable conversation was interrupted by the cry.

Unlike in Orkney and Nemeth, they were not invited to the King and Queen's Castle. They were to find lodging elsewhere until they were summoned. Between the three of them, money was low and because of that, Gwaine had the honor of picking where they stayed. He picked a small room over a pub and only minutes in the place persuaded Arthur to go down and enjoy a few drinks with him. Both Merlin and Vere had vehemently refused.

Merlin had tried to stop him as well, explaining that if they were summoned they needed him with his entire mind, but Arthur hadn't listened. He understood the two boys were young and chalked their inability to have fun to that, but he was determined to be shown the good time Gwaine promised.

"Do you think he'll really take advantage of those poor women?" Gwen asked with narrowed eyes after the two men left.

"I think the question is if those poor women will really take advantage of him," Merlin sat on the bed with his eyes closed, searching and touching every mind he could find in Caerleon, specifically looking for a Cenred.

Only moments ago he had looked through the eyes of King Caerleon to see if he was any closer to summoning them. He'd learned the man was teetering on wanting nothing to do with them and wanting more information on whom the true heir was. Either way he had no intention of giving his allegiance to Arthur.

He pulled back into his own mind and looked at Gwen, "Now would be an excellent time to help you with your Gifts."

Gwen who stood by the tiny window overlooking much of nothing, uncrossed her arms with a smile, "I would like that very much, Merlin."

She strolled over and sat next to him. "I think I would like to be taught to keep my thoughts private."

"As you wish, Milady."

Gwen leveled him with a stare, "Merlin."

He raised a hand, "I meant it in jest."

She smiled her forgiveness and his heart skipped a beat.

"The first thing you must remember is that it's all about concentration," Merlin began, deciding to look away from her open face and wide brown-eyes as it was a distraction, "Think of your mind as a palace with many rooms."

Gwen closed her eyes and did just that.

"Shut the doors to the rooms you want no one in. And you can invite whoever you want into these rooms as well as kick them out. You can even create new ones as well."

"Doors," Gwen said softly, picturing the doors to her emotions closing, and to her subconscious thoughts as well, the only door she left open was at the forefront of her mind. "May I practice with you, Merlin?"

He hesitated, "Perhaps we can start with something a little different. I will read your thoughts and you will attempt to allow me to read only what you want me to."

Gwen nodded, "Very well."

Merlin put a hand on her shoulder. At first he read snippets about Lancelot and then Arthur, then the feed into her mind stopped, followed by _You're a great teacher, Merlin._

_Thank you. You're a great student._

_Apprentice._

_Yes, apprentice._

_Merlin? Can I ask a question?_

_Of course._

_Do you ever grow tired of being the Seer?_

The sadness that came over him was so strong he had to release Gwen's shoulder. Did he ever grow tired of being the Seer? How could he answer that question? Yes and no. It was his destiny. How could he grow tired of that? There was a man below them who didn't want to become king and was probably drinking himself to a stupor, and Merlin was responsible for that. How could he not grow tired of that?

"I'm sorry, Merlin," Gwen said after her question was met by silence. "I shouldn't have asked that."

He gave her a weak smile, "You were only curious. I guess it is only fair to ask if you ever grow tired of masquerading as an orphan boy."

"I suppose that would be a fair question," she nodded, "To be frightfully honest, I rather enjoy being Vere, much more so than being Princess Guinevere."

That took Merlin by surprise, "Truly?"

"Truly." Gwen plucked at the thread on her trousers, "Being a princess is all protocol and tradition. You must sit a certain way, you must eat a certain way, dress a certain way, talk a certain way, marry who your asked to marry…"she sighed, "It all gets quite suffocating really. I do enjoy interacting with my people when I'm able to. Sometimes I wondered what it would be like to be a wife of a farmer…or a knight."

"Lancelot?"

Merlin caught her eyes and she nodded, "Lancelot."

The tears Gwen fought slipped down her cheeks at the mention of Lancelot, "I don't even know if he'll wait for me. Why should I expect him to? Most likely I'll be married off to a distant cousin or the son of a duke or a kingdom's prince whose allegiance Lenga needs."

"What about Arthur," Merlin found himself asking.

"Arthur?" Gwen wiped the tears with the back of her hand. "He's a child!" She sniffed and laughed all at once. 304082915

Merlin, being younger than Arthur blushed at that. "He is of marrying age."

"Yes, but I'm not sure his brain is of marrying age."

At that Merlin sniggered. Then he grew quite contemplating if he should spill his inner turmoil to Gwen as she did to him. He figured it was only common courtesy and began. "All I've ever known was the life preparing me to become Arthur's glorified Shield. Yet the more I see of the world, the more I wish to have more. I wish to have a freedom that can't be afforded as Seer. I wish to have an identity that's separated from the true heir of Camelot. Gauis has prepared me to be the shadow of a king, and I'm no longer sure if that's what I really want. I want to travel and explore and…perhaps find love."

At the word love a smile appeared on Gwen's face and she took his hand, "I do not see who would fault you for wanting these things. Especially love. Love is a wonderful thing."

"I wouldn't know."

"You are yet young. In time it will find you." She let go of his hand and stroked his shoulder lightly, her face tilted to look into his saddened blue eyes.

"Even if it did I wouldn't be able to act upon it. The Seer does not marry."

Gwen's eyebrows furrowed, "Is this a rule of Camelot?"

"I'm not sure. Gauis told me the Seer of Camelot has never married."

* * *

Arthur thought he may have been seeing double, or perhaps the two barmaids with their two long braided pigtails blending in and out of each other were twins. Either way, it matter not for in the next few seconds he was getting kissed to an inch of his life and immensely enjoying it. He was hardly aware of who or what he was grabbing, but it was soft and the cheers coming from Gwaine had him under the impression that whatever he was doing, he was doing it right.

"Mayhaps a room would be better fitted for the two of you," Gwaine hooted from somewhere behind him.

"Mayhaps not!"

The soft pliable lips he tasted suddenly vanished. Arthur's eyes popped open, "Ah!"

Vere's exasperated face loomed in front of him.

"Vere, please tell me that was not you I was-"

"Of course not," he interrupted, rolling his eyes and not so gently tugging at Arthur to get up.

"What are you doing?" Arthur pulled his shirt sleeve from Vere's grip, "What happened to Heske? What did you do with her?"

Vere stared at him, "Heske is it?" She took his arm gently, "Up you go. You're barely speaking a proper language. I think you had enough."

"I'll say when I've had enough," Arthur retorted as men jeered behind him.

"Is this your wife to come bring you home," one man sniggered.

"The little lady's here to drag her old man out of the pub," another jeered.

Vere paid no attention to the folly behind him, his eyes like those of a hawk, trained on Arthur, "It's time to go, Arthur. Merlin says we leave in the morning."

In a protest against his pushing, Arthur turned around and grabbed the nearest mug, "Last time I checked, I was the Sovereign not Merlin. I say when we go." With that he downed the mugs contents.

"You hold no titles yet my dear _Prince_," Vere stressed the word prince, though her words were dictated in a calm manner. "Come along, Heske is waiting for you."

At the name of the barmaid who was determined to show him a good time, Arthur's ears perked up. "Where?" He turned back around and began to swish his neck from side to side in search for her.

"Come and I'll show you," the silkiness of Vere's voice had Arthur standing in attention in more than one way. For a moment he thought he was listening to the voice of a sultry woman and not one of an angry boy.

Without having to drag him, Vere was able to get Arthur to follow him out of the pub.

"Merlin," Vere began when he opened the door to Merlin's room, "Please let Arthur stay in here with you. He's…"he glanced at the blond man who was beginning to teeter, "He's had a bit much to drink."

"I see," Merlin stared at Arthur as he barely made it to the bed before passing out.

He woke up the next morning with an ache to his temples.

"Morning!" Merlin greeted him cheerfully and entirely too loudly for Arthur's liking.

He groaned in response. One eye peeked open and immediately closed at the little beam of sun exposed through the window.

"A King is no good to his Kingdom a drunkard."

Arthur flinched at the voice right next to him. He opened an eye again, this time to peer at Vere who sat where he lay. "When did you get in here?" He demanded.

"Arthur, we are leaving soon, we can't very well leave you," Vere ignored his question.

"You smell horrible," was Arthur's response.

Vere's cheeks colored and he moved from Arthur's side.

"Truly, Vere, when was the last time you bathed? I don't recall you having a bath the entire time on the ship." He sat up, only to be pushed back down by the pounding in his head.

"I hadn't the time," Vere sniffed. He turned and swiftly exited the room.

When they boarded the ship an hour later Arthur caught a whiff of him as he walked by smelling of lilacs. He made a mental note to tease him about the femininity of his scent in the future.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to do an extra update for this week. Thanks to all who reviewed:**

**Freckled98-Yep, that's exactly what Merlin got, haha.**

**Coldburn3000-haha, yep.**

**Larasmith-I'm asking myself the same questions.**

**CiCi and Gpendragon-Thanks!**

**AAA-ROFL yep!**

**I would like to reply to all of my reviews, but I am not sure if you guys find it weird if I private message you or if it would be okay to answer in the author's note or what. Let me know what you(THE REVIEWERS)think. There is a ninety-nine percent chance I won't be updating until about two weeks or so. I need to work out the plotline in the story a bit more and other things as well. Thanks for reading and much love and plenty of virtual hugs to my readers and reviewers! Shout out to all those who reviewed in the other chapters who didn't get a specific shout out.**


	9. Siren's Song

**Chapter Eight:**

"Arthur!"

He turned at the sound of his name.

Merlin walked across the deck alongside the even taller Leon. Right behind them trailed Vere.

He fought the urge to roll his eyes at the sight of the boy. The sight of him was a reminder of how profoundly irritating it was that the boy hid something he couldn't for the life of him figure out, and now the boy was even granted his own cabin at the urging of Merlin. That meant no opportunities to decipher Vere's pitiful whimpers throughout the night.

The three stopped in front of him and he crossed his arms to fend off the feeling of being ganged up on. Merlin and Vere exchanged a look before the latter addressed him. "Leon has agreed to tutor you in the ways in which a king should behave."

Arthur stared at him. Then he turned and glared at Vere as if all of what was happening was his fault. Vere returned his gaze only momentarily before looking down at his feet and then up at Merlin. At that Arthur's frown deepened. He hated that Merlin and Vere were so close, though he loathed admitting it. They were supposed to be like brothers, the three of them. Instead it seemed as though Arthur had been left out of the brotherhood rapidly forming between the two.

"So there it is, then. The consensus is I am not fit to be King of Camelot."

All eyes widened at Arthur's statement.

"No, it's just-"

"I do not think that is what's trying to be-"

"Of course not!" All three spoke at once, but it was Merlin's somewhat annoyed voice that broke through. "Every king is trained up to become King. Gauis has done the little he could with the short time he had, but there is much more to becoming a king." Merlin took a step forward and put a hand on his shoulders, "We need you to be the best king Camelot has ever seen and without proper etiquette I do not see how that will be."

Arthur found no reason to protest, unless of course he decided he didn't want the job of king. He was still thinking about it. What would be the benefit of becoming King of Camelot? As of yet he found none, other than becoming wealthy. He wasn't one to dwell on status in wealth in the first place; it certainly wasn't a good enough reason to take on the burden of a whole kingdom, no matter how much Vere said they suffered. He much rather go back to being the smallest giant known to man; even though it was a false reality. He missed tending to the horses and the practices of the warriors. The days when he was allowed to join had been the best. But now he was on a ship headed to Gawant, with impending etiquette lessons.

Leon looked from Arthur to Merlin and Vere, and nodded, "So it's set? We'll start the lessons right after morning meal, daily, unless I'm otherwise indisposed. Will that be fine with you, Prince Arthur?"

Arthur nodded, his mind still on the good old days. Days when all he needed was a sword and a satchel to get by and manners were nice, but not needed.

"Excellent!" Leon smiled, before his eyes flickered to the sky. "Looks like a storm cloud is approaching." He frowned as his head tilted up to study the dark, ominous cloud, rapidly approaching. "I may be needed soon, I think." Leon was a water Manipulator, one of two whom were on the ship. Manipulators were Gifteds who possessed the ability to manipulate one or more of the four elements: water, earth, air and fire. Nemeth usually employed at least one water Manipulator per ship. Many times they employed those of other Kingdoms, as was Leon.

The Camelot native bowed and took his leave, headed towards were the captain of the ship navigated.

Arthur sighed heavily and turned to leave as well, not much paying attention to Leon's hasty exit. He walked a few paces before he felt, more than noticed, Vere behind him.

"You must take your kingship seriously, Arthur," He said, pulling up beside him.

Arthur jammed a hand through his hair in reaction to the extreme annoyance he didn't want to deal with right then. He said nothing and opted to ignore him.

"You're very selfish, Arthur," Vere continued, keeping stride as Arthur's quickened. "If the truth is told, etiquette and protocol do not make a king. It's his humanity, his strength, his wisdom and most importantly his heart for his people. When you find those things inside of you, only then will you be the King I see you becoming."

Arthur stopped abruptly and swung his head towards him, his face slightly red from the fury and frustration he felt at the naïve boy's words, "Don't you get it, Vere? I do NOT want to become the king you envision! I don't want to be anything but Arthur, son of Thod!"

"But you are not!" Vere's eyes flashed ferociously, and he seemed to grow a few inches as he glowered at Arthur with his finger pointed in his face, "We cannot always have what we want, Arthur. I know this very well. We-" he stopped, "You are royalty, it is your birthright. With it comes responsibilities that all nobles understand. Sometimes one must marry a man twice her age; sometimes one must fight a war they do not wish to, or abandoned what they love for a lifetime of serving their kingdom. Life as a noble is not rose petals and honey suckles. We have responsibilities and there isn't a choice but to fulfill those responsibilities."

Arthur studied Vere for a long moment. He pulled back from his pointed finger, "So you are a noble." He finally said, only vaguely aware of the loud command given to everybody to go below deck.

Around them the deck hands bustled about, but neither paid much attention to the hectic activity around them or the increasing rocking of the ship.

"What?" Vere's eyebrows furrowed together, "I'm not. You know I'm an orphan."

"An orphan, perhaps," Arthur spoke slowly, thinking as he did so. His eyes moved across the deck floor and found his again, "But a noble none the less. I've always thought so. The way you speak, your Gifts. I've not known a peasant with Gifts, yet. And now you said 'we' as in you and other nobles."

Vere's mouth opened and closed, his eyes widened as if he'd been caught. Arthur smiled, immensely pleased with himself, but a little miffed that Vere's secret had been right in front of his eyes the whole time. A blind man could tell Vere was not a mere orphan boy.

"Get below deck, Prince Arthur a storm is approaching," a gruff voice and rough hands startled Arthur and they began to push him forward.

Arthur shook the hands off of him, "You don't have to shove me. I'm perfectly capable of seeing myself below." His eyes stayed on Vere, something not adding up quite right, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

Gwen was grateful for the interruption even if it were not in the best of circumstances. She silently chided herself for being careless as she followed Arthur below deck and the swaying of the ship became violent. Before they made it down, Gwen saw a bolt of lightning illuminate the sky. Not long afterwards, ear deafening thunder crashed around the ship. Despite herself, she jumped.

She didn't know what to worry about more; that they were sailing in a storm, or Arthur figuring out part of what she was hiding. Now that he knew what he knew-unless Gwen could convince him what he knew wasn't true- it would only be a matter of time before he deduced exactly who she was, and when that happened… Gwen frowned, thinking about how he already treated her as though she was carrying a disease. How would he act when he found out she was a woman, one apparently rumored to be his future wife? She shuttered at the thought, and resolved to do everything in her power for it not to happen; both Arthur finding her out and a marriage to him. She shuttered once more and wondered what sane person would wish to marry Arthur. Good looks alone couldn't win her over.

Gwen hurried to her cabin, she darted in and just when she went to shut the door a hand stayed it. Arthur walked in and shut it before turning to face her with his arms crossed. "I don't believe we're finished talking."

"Really? I believe just the opposite actually." Gwen lowered herself on her mat and turned away from Arthur's intimidating stare. A loud crash of thunder shook the ship and she gasped from the abrasive sound. "What if we drown?" she squeaked, turning back to him.

Arthur uncrossed his arms and slid down against the closed door and sat with his legs in front of him. The cabin was so small his shoes nearly touched Gwen's knees. "I'm sure we won't. We have Merlin, remember?" He reassured her, nudging her with the tip of his shoes. "If anything, he can Spirit us out of the storm."

Gwen's eyebrows rose, "Do you truly think Merlin can Spirit all of us and a ship?"

Arthur nodded confidently, "I do."

Gwen thought about it. Was the Seer really that powerful? She pictured Merlin, his wide smile and his long, skinny limbs and couldn't imagine such a sweet boy to hold so much power. He was only sixteen; the burden of it all laid on him heavily. She had taken it upon herself to help him ease the load. The poor dear, to be thrown into a world he'd been held from for so long and have virtually nobody to confide in, a bit like her…a bit like Arthur.

Her last thought drew guilt from her. "I'm sorry, Arthur."

His blond brows knitted together, "You're sorry?"

"Yes." Her hand rubbed the right leg of her trousers nervously, "I wasn't being fair up there. You have every right to be a bit apprehensive. This was all thrown on you suddenly. You didn't ask for this."

Arthur regarded her with an open mouth, "What are you going on about, Vere?"

She caught his eyes, "I'm only trying to say your feelings matter."

His gaze averted from hers and a rather rude sound was issued from his nose.

"It's true," Gwen insisted, "What I said earlier, though also true, was not nice. I shouldn't have spoken to you in that way. I, of all people, should know what it feels like to be tossed into a situation unforeseen and unwanted."

At that, Arthur's eyes met hers once again, "Who are you, truly?"

"I am Vere," she answered without hesitation.

He rolled his eyes, "I know that. Yet you are not Vere, the mere servant boy. You're Gifts speak for themselves on that account."

She sighed. "I never denied being of noble blood."

"Yet you lead us to believe your parents were peasants."

"Your parents are peasants and you are the true heir to Camelot's throne."

"So you were tooken in like me?"

Gwen could only nod, hating her lies, but not finding a reason to shed them. She dropped her gaze from his probing stare, almost certain the deception was written plainly on her face. Arthur's gaze lingered until she began to squirm.

"So we are the same, you and I." He stated after a while. "Except, you know exactly who you are and why you were raised by peasants."

"You can say that," she answered slowly. It seemed he was putting together his own story for the mystery behind the peasant orphaned boy who was not a peasant.

He nodded, his eyes still glued to her, "And you find Merlin a better confidant than me."

"Merlin has his ways of unearthing the truth in anyone."

Arthur nodded again. "You don't trust me."

"You don't trust me."

"And for good reason," Arthur came back, but not as harshly as he should have, "I hide nothing. You hide everything."

The ship began to rock dangerously; Gwen was thrown from her perched position and slammed into Arthur. He immediately reached out to steady her. The boat continued rocking, and with the rocking the contents of the cabin began to fly and crash into the walls and the floor, some things even hit Gwen and Arthur.

He shoved her to the ground and covered her with his body. Gwen cowered underneath him, his warmth a bit of a comfort in the frantic corner of her mind telling her they were all about to perish. Though the booming of thunder had been easy to ignore in the midst of their conversation, it was all too easy to acknowledge then. The ship tilted and both slid to the opposite end of the cabin. All the while Arthur held tight to her. A great boom was followed by the ship swaying crazily. Gwen curled into a ball under him with a shrill shriek. Only moments later another boom, even closer, followed and then another. With each overbearing loud sound Gwen became more frightened. Another boom sounded, shaking them furiously, and then there was silence.

The boat swayed a bit more before stilling. It was then Gwen's senses returned to her and she realized that she was virtually wrapped in Arthur's arms. His deep, ragged breaths breezed on her neck as he gathered himself. The warmth of his body was not unpleasant and when he removed himself taking it with him she found herself feeling very disappointed.

She rolled over and watched him stand on shaky legs. He thrust a hand through his hair, his eyes found hers.

"You squeal like a girl!" They stared at each other, before he began to laugh.

Gwen began to laugh as well. The tension the storm created soon fell away as they laughed until tears formed in both of their eyes. Her stomach began to hurt from the deep belly laughter coming from her; laughter of relief and kinship.

The door to the cabin burst open and Merlin flew through. The young man's dark hair stood on end and he was drenched from head to toe. His eyes darted frantically around the cabin until they landed on Gwen and the instant relief when they locked eyes was palpable.

"Take a dip in the water, did you, Merlin?"

His eyes swung to Arthur. "I'm glad you two are well. Everything is fine now. Nemeth's sailors are very good at their job."

Gwen nodded, "Thank you, Merlin. I hope you will get out of those soaking clothes. You'll catch you're death in those things."

Arthur side-eyed her and Merlin nodded his agreement.

"I think I will do that. We'll hit Amata's waters soon. You will need these," he held out two pairs of string with tightly woven cotton at the end. "They're to plug your ears."

"Sirens," Gwen said.

Merlin nodded, "Normally, Nemeth has a special crew of women who sail ship to Amata. I think it's safe to say crossing these waters will be dangerous for us." He moved towards Arthur and handed him one of the earplugs and then gave one to Gwen.

_Though you will not need one, it's best to keep up appearances. _

Gwen acknowledged his Whisper with a half smile as she took the offered earplugs from his hands. "What happened out there, Merlin?"

He shrugged, "According to the crew not much at all. The storm we just experienced isn't much of an occurrence for them."

"Ah," She nodded, though she resolved once it was all over, she would never step a foot into another ship in her life. Not if she could help it.

* * *

Arthur ventured back up to the deck only minutes after the storm. He was shocked to see the deck covered in water; two water Manipulators calmly cleared it with languid movements of their arms. The water danced in the air, shimmering, and poured back into the ocean. For a moment he stood mesmerized by the water Manipulators work. The clear liquid floating in the air reminded him of the women who danced in his village on celebration days, their fluid movements spelling out a magnificent story.

Leon spotted him and smiled. He began to walk towards him, removing water as he came. Arthur followed the waters movement with his eyes.

"You do not wear your earplugs," Leon spoke loudly as he approached. Arthur noticed cotton was stuffed into his ears. He realized his own plugs were somewhere in Vere's cabin. "It would be wise to wear them at all times when on deck. At least when we are sailing through Amata. It would do Camelot no good to lose their Prince to a Siren's allure."

Arthur grimaced. "Then perhaps I should go below."

Leon only nodded.

Arthur mirrored his nod and turned to leave.

"Prince Arthur?"

He turned back with a questioning look.

"Tis not wise to doubt yourself."

Arthur turned his back to him. Everybody seemed to possess wisdom except from him.

Below the deck he burst into Vere's cabin and was shocked if not a little bit disappointed he wasn't there. He crossed the wooden floor of the small space and retrieved his earplugs.

"You shouldn't have gone up there without those."

Arthur spun around and Vere's sharp eyes glimmered as he regarded him from the doorway.

"That was careless of you, Arthur."

His eyes narrowed, "I'm sorry, are you my mother?"

Vere's eyes disappeared into tiny slits at the sarcasm, but then they reappeared and his shoulders moved up and down in a sigh. "I just worry about you."

"You do sound like my mother. Sometimes I wonder about you, Vere."

Before Arthur could even put together what was happening, Vere launched himself at him, throwing his body on top of him full-force. Arthur fell to the floor with Vere on top of him and with the strength of somebody twice his size, he turned and twisted Arthur's arm behind his back. By the time he understood what was happening Vere had him pinned and was hooting in victory.

The victory call was what got him into action. With a burst of energy Arthur grabbed Vere and flipped him over his back with one arm, easily landing the boy on his back. Vere groaned at the impact, closing his eyes. They popped open right in time to see Arthur sailing in the air, the much bigger boy landed on the smaller one, robbing the latter of all his air.

"Okay! Okay!" Vere wheezed once he had enough air in his lungs talk.

Arthur grinned and rolled off of him, "Let this be a lesson learned." He leapt up and took his leave from the cabin with a smug smile on his face.

* * *

Gwen considered her lesson learned…for then. Though she was sore in places she didn't know existed, she was thrilled beyond measure at the little victory she just snatched in a moment of pure insanity. For a moment she had the Prince of Camelot pinned. She laid on her back, staring up at the wood ceiling with a silly grin on her face. One day soon _she_ would get the best of him. The smile on her face soon disappeared when the throbbing throughout her whole body began. The Prince was not a light man.

A soft knock on the door, had Gwen turning her head. "Come in," she called, not bothering to get up. The only person who thought to knock was Merlin. She was expecting him.

He gently opened the door and peeked in. "Gwen?" He entered the room and with a few long strides was at her side. His eyebrows quirked in question as he looked down at her sprawled body.

"Arthur," she said simply.

He responded by pressing his lips together.

"If I must blend in, I must fit in, Merlin," she said, correctly reading his disapproving expression. She slowly sat up, choosing to ignore her screaming muscles. "I can't think you enough for this, Merlin."

Merlin shook his head in effort to wave off her gratitude and extended a helping hand. She accepted it and he gently pulled her up to a standing position. She groaned loudly as every muscle and bone in her body protested. Her eyes met Merlin's worried expression.

"You shouldn't let Arthur do this to you."

Gwen waved off his concern, "He's done worse to you, has he not?"

"I am not a Princess."

"Neither am I, not as far as anyone but you and I are concerned." Her slightly pointed chin jutted out defiantly. It was nice to know someone cared, but Merlin could hover like a mother hen. It could get quite annoying at times, especially since he was so much younger than her.

He sighed and nodded, his sign of conceding. He turned and walked to the door. After briefly touching it he walked back to Gwen. He gestured to her mat. "It would be best if we sat."

Gwen frowned; the thought of easing her sore body back down was not appealing. She did so nonetheless and Merlin sat adjacent from her.

"I will come to you first," he explained as he already had once before, "And then we will search together. You must remember not to fight me. It will feel strange, and that will be your instincts, but if you do I will be thrown back into my own body or I will have to suppress your will. I won't do that, of course."

Gwen nodded, taking a shuttering breath. "I'm ready," she announced softly. She took another deep breath and prepared herself for the unexpected. She had no clue on how it would feel for Merlin to momentarily Control her. As a Controller herself, things would be different for her than it would be for someone who wasn't. For starters, she would be able to feel his presence the moment he was in her mind, as would a Looker. Merlin told her-and this was a scary thought, though it was exactly what they were going to do-that a Controller had the ability to force another out of their body. A mind that wasn't a Controller or Looker could be lost forever if they were not lead back.

She sensed another mind crowding her own. First it was like a trickle of someone else's instincts and thoughts, but then his will flooded her, slamming her with the unsettling sensation of being smothered from the inside out. It was scary and though she sensed he was holding back, trying not to startle her with the full force of his mind, she still felt threatened.

She opened her mouth to scream, and then realized she couldn't. With frantic realization, she became aware she had no control of her own body. Just as she resolved to fight, she remembered, and with her remembrance came the will to resist her overwhelming urge to push with her mind until the offending presence was gone.

_Good job, Gwen._ With those whispered words she felt herself being pulled from her body, and if she didn't know better she would have thought she felt arms wrapped around her middle securely. And then they entered the traffic of searching minds.

REMEMBER TO GUARD YOUR THOUGHTS.

The red words scrolled out in a blaze in front of her. Heeding Merlin's warning she shut the doors of her mind.

I WOULD LIKE TO SEE MY MOTHER FIRST, PLEASE.

Gwen tried to ignore the other searching minds she sensed as Merlin lead her through the air at warped speed. When she searched she never moved so fast. Every now and then words announcing someone's name would pop up in one brilliant color or another. For a moment she became fascinated with the rainbow letters announcing an Athena of Olympia. It was the last thing she saw before she sensed her Mother's mind.

I WILL LET YOU GO NOW.

Gwen inwardly frowned at that, though she itched to speak with her mother.

WHERE WILL YOU BE?

WAITING FOR YOU.

With that she felt the arms unwrap and she immediately Looked through her Mother's eyes. She stifled a mental gasp at what she saw through her mother's eyes. Had she truly been gone that long? All of Lenga's council was gathered. Gwen could recall when she left there were at least four moons before the whole Council was to assemble again.

"If you will not tell us where the Princess is, we have no choice but to go to war."

Queen Elanora's eyes whipped to the voice Gwen recognized as her uncle's. The small woman sighed, and Gwen could feel her mother's fatigue, not to mention her annoyance at her husband's brother. "I wish to stave off war, if not for a few moons. A war will wreak havoc on Lenga, you know this, Agentam."

A few murmurs of agreement were issued at the Queen's statement. Hearing her mother's voice was soothing, as she hadn't heard it for some time, but Gwen had the urge-the need rather-to see her mother. In order to do so, she retreated from her mother and settled into Lady Leat. The rotund women was no more paying attention to the meeting anymore than a child would to the explanation of number problems whilst sweets were in the same vicinity.

"Your High-" Agentum began.

"I know what you going to say, Agentum. I will not offer my daughter as a sacrifice." Queen Elanora sat ramrod straight at the head of the table in her high back chair.

Gwen could barely get see her mother's image from the corners of Lady Leat eyes, who currently examined her nails in rapt interest. Apparently it was more important that her nails were clean and presentable than the fate of Lenga. For a brief moment Gwen wondered why she even had a seat on the Council and thought maybe when she became Queen she would move to remove her. She had no patience for those who had no interest in helping her people.

"With all do respect, your Highness," a male voice spoke from somewhere on Lady Leat's right, "If we are to save the Lenga from war, the Princess will have to marry Camelot's King."

"Camelot's so-called king," Queen Elanora corrected icily. "My daughter marrying the so-called king of Camelot is out of the question."

The authority in the Queen's voice even had Lady Leat sitting up and taking notice. Her eyes glued to the Queen and Gwen was able to get a good look at her mother. Her heart squeezed. She looked so much older than she did when Gwen left. Though she kept her posture straight as a good queen should, Gwen could tell she fought to keep her shoulders from slumping. Lines draw her face into make her look older than what she really was and there were also noticeable bags under her eyes. Her mother appeared to be even smaller sitting in the chair that her father once occupied.

"Then we have no choice but to go to war," Gwen's uncle spoke after a long length of silence, his voice was as firm as the Queen's. "You have no choice but to put it to vote, sister."

Queen Elanora's brown eyes darkened as she looked at him steadily, "Than we shall vote." She cleared her throat, something Gwen knew her to do when she was nervous. "All in favor of declaring war on Camelot."

There were four who nodded their vote. Lenga had seven members on their council.

_No!_ Gwen shouted. She tumbled clumsily out of Lady Leat.

GWEN?

Merlin's flaming words appeared in front of her before she felt the touch of his mind.

GWEN, CONCENTRATE. I CAN FEEL YOUR MIND SPIRALING OUT OF CONTROL. GWEN? IF YOU DO NOT ANSWER ME I WILL HAVE TO BRING YOU BACK.

Gwen paid no attention to the words blazing red in front of her. She barely registered the absence of Merlin's mind as she floated in despair. And then with a jolt she was back in her own body, staring into Merlin's concerned blue eyes.

Her own eyes closed as a wave of dizziness hit her. She swayed back before Merlin's hand behind her back studied her.

"You're tired," he said softly, "Long distance searches can do that alone, but searching whilst in an emotional state can be dangerous."

"I failed, Merlin." Gwen's voice quivered as she kept her eyes shut, "Lenga is going to war, because I failed to restore the true heir to his throne in a timely manner."

She couldn't imagine anything hurting more. Her people, the beautiful happy people of Lenga would be thrust into the turmoil of war, all because of her failure. The pain of it radiated throughout her heart, making it hard to breath. The solacing thought that at least they would not fall into the hands of the so-called king was fleeting and replaced with a more troubling one: her only hope was in Arthur's speedy restoration to the throne, making the war between Lenga and Camelot a brief one.

Her eyes opened then and she laughed mirthlessly. She would be a fool to believe Arthur would take Camelot's throne anytime soon. He didn't even want it! As things were going, Lenga would be at war for years. The wealth they built as a people would dwindle as the war stretched, food would become scarce, hearts would become weary. War had no place in Lenga, and yet it would be.

"Gwen?"

She turned her unblinking eyes to Merlin, "My knights are good men, Merlin. With homes and families. As are Camelot's knights, I'm sure." She paused looking down at her hands, "I do not wish to be the reason for bloodshed."

He was quiet.

The silence only prompted her to wallow in the hopelessness of her thoughts. Her mind swirled with all the negative outcomes of the upcoming war, like Lenga's defeat or her mother being captured as a prisoner of war. Lenga could come under the so-called king's control despite Gwen's attempts to keep from his grasp.

She barely noticed Merlin's arms wrap around her, pulling her stiff upper half close. He said nothing, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Which was fine with her, she need no false reassurance, and anything he said to encourage her would have been just that.

* * *

Merlin left Gwen's cabin fighting with too many emotions and thoughts to keep straight. He'd been at the council meeting, looking through the eyes of a Lord Wolley. He'd been one of those who voted for Lenga to declare war on Camelot. He was an older gentleman who believed it was better for them to invade Camelot than the other way around. He, like many in the council chambers, wondered where Gwen had gone, but in his old age, he was wise enough to know giving her hand in marriage to the so-called king would be a terrible fate for not only the Princess, but Lenga itself.

Merlin made his way to the cabin he shared with Arthur. All the while he kept his overpowering feelings at bay, though it took everything he had. One day, he truly thought, Princess Guinevere would be a legend. Her strength was unprecedented; her heart was made of the finest gold.

He pushed the door open to his cabin and was grateful Arthur wasn't there. His eyes roamed the basically bare room, taking in his wooden surroundings. Only two mats, a waste bucket, and their belongings were in the room. It wasn't much, but those of Nemeth were minimalist.

He slowly walked into the room and found his mat, sinking down in it when his feet met the straw material. He pulled his knees up to his chin and covered his eyes with his hands.

That was how Arthur found him.

"What's wrong with you?"

Merlin flinched at Arthur's booming voice. His head slowly came up and his eyes met Arthur's. He had a semi-smile on his face. Anger fell over Merlin like a hot blanket and he was up and face to face with the older boy.

"No more, Arthur."

His eyes widened at Merlin's harshly delivered words.

"Your doubt. Your selfishness. You have to stop it. Whether you like it or not you are the true heir of Camelot, a prince soon to be king. THIS ISN"T ABOUT YOU!" Merlin grabbed a hold of Arthur by his shirt and began to shake him, "Do you not get it?" He continued to shake him until Arthur grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him once.

Merlin stilled and the two locked eyes. Arthur's brows knitted together as he stared at his friend with an open mouth.

"Have you gone mad?" Arthur finally asked after Merlin's fingers released their grip on his shirt.

Merlin's wide eyes stared at him a bit longer before he blinked and backed up. "If the fact your acquiring of Camelot's throne will lift the oppression of many and stop an impending war does not motivate you, then maybe you should know when you accept your role, there is a treasure you will ultimately gain."

A picture of Gwen popped into Merlin's head and he shook it. He was a fool. Only a fool would have eyes for a princess, and not just any princess, but one who would one day become the bride of his king and friend. He could hope the Predictors were wrong in their prediction, but they rarely were. And even if they were wrong on the account of Arthur and Gwen, it would do Merlin no good. He was the Seer, and even if he wasn't Gwen wouldn't even consider him.

As he retreated into his own mind he went back to his mat and stretched out on it. If there was any way to help Gwen, he would find it. She and her people deserved peace. Not only that, but a war between the two great kingdoms would undoubtedly spark a kingdom wide war. Camelot's allies would rush to their aid and so would Lenga's.

* * *

Arthur watched Merlin when he laid down. He wanted feel insulted, angry even, but all he felt was pensiveness. First Vere now Merlin had bawled him out about his apparent selfishness. Vere's words had been echoing through his head ever since they were uttered, and he began to think if a small boy like Vere could understand responsibility and nobility and accept it, why couldn't he? But then again Vere was running from something and it could very well be his responsibilities, though the way he talked it wasn't likely.

He mirrored Merlin's actions and stared into space. Perhaps it was time to give up the boy dreams he once had and step into the present demands. His birth day-at least the one given to him by his adopted parents-would have passed since they left Carbonek. He wasn't sure when, but the time was drawing near when they left for Camelot. He was a man of twenty now. Maybe it was time to act like it. With that thought he drifted to sleep.

The morning found Arthur at the helm of the ship watching the captain. The earplugs were firmly in place and he had to peer hard at Captain Jander's lips to decipher what he was saying.

"We're almost out of Amata waters," he was saying as he kept the wheel steady, looking straight ahead.

"That is good," Arthur nodded, "We were lucky to not have encountered Sirens."

Captain Jander grunted his agreement. He was a burly man, with a few greys in his full beard. He had a crown of light brown hair going around a shiny round space of his head. he spoke little and illicted the company of others even less. He kept his eyes forward as he navigated the calm blue-green waters.

A few moments later, it seemed they spoke too soon. Arthur spotted her first, and she was mesmerizing where she floated in the water, her exposed top half glittering as if dusted in gold, her full breast covered in what looked like woven seaweed. Her cherry lips moved enticingly as her bright emerald eyes looked at the ship and locked on Arthur.

He swallowed hard, already wanting her. He knew she uttered a song he could barely hear. It was said the voice of a Siren was like heaven itself, sweet, tender and hauntingly beautiful. But it could drive a man insane.

His eyes stayed glued to the mystical creature as she dove under the water, showing a flicker of a lovely silver tail. She resurfaced closer to the ship and slowly lifted a slender finger, beckoning Arthur. He took a step forward.

A hand shot out to stop him from moving any closer. "Look away, boy." The Captain hissed in his ear.

Arthur didn't obey the command. He couldn't. He lived and breathed for the creature in the sea. All else ceased to exist. He pulled forward from the Captain's grasp barely hearing the Captain's bellow to restrain him, he didn't even see the signs frantically thrown to his first mate. He moved forward, hearing a bit of the lovely song even more as he and she drew near to each other. His beloved. They would be together forever. From the corner of his eyes he saw another emerge from her watery fortress, just as beautiful as the other. He could tell that even with just a corner's glimpse of her.

He moved slow at first, and then he was running, desperate to get to his beloved. He reached to pull out his earplugs, needing to hear the full loveliness of her voice. His hands closed over the string to pull just as he was hit hard from behind.

Arthur hit the ground with a big thump. The heaviness weighing him down, nor the impact of his fall stopped him from moving to his prize. He crawled, dragging whomever was on his back with him.

"Stop, you fool!" A gravely voice shouted into his ears. Rough hands clamped over his ears and the wonderful sound was lost.

Arthur stopped. He faced the ground and he couldn't hear or see the Sirens. With their disappearance the haze sorrounding his thoughts evaporated. He layed still afraid to move, afraid to be affected again. "Please stay where you are," he told the man on top of him.

"Aye," he grunted and Arthur recgonized it as the first mate of the ship. "Don't be ashamed, there. You aren't the only one needing restraining. Will be out of Amata waters soon, they won't be following us there."

The words brought relief to Arthur.

* * *

Gwen watched in horror as big, bulky men began acting like complete idiots. The sight on deck would have been laughable if not so horrifying. Men sat on each other as the one being sat on thrashed or pulled or fought in effort to get to one of the two most revolting things she'd ever seen.

She knew the men didn't see what she did, nor did they smell or hear what she had to endure as the Sirens tried there best to lure the men out of their ship.

She should have known something was going to happen when she first smelt the overpowering, rancid odor that reminded her of rotten fish. At first she hadn't heard the terrible shrill screeches-her earplugs were securely in her ears-but the closer they came the more it leaked through forcing her to cover her ears with her hands.

Then she saw them. The first one to appear's grey, decaying flesh prompted her gag reflexes. The Siren's eyes were dead and milked over and her nose was nothing but bone. Her mouth opened to rotten teeth as she screeched her alluring song. The other one was just as bad as the first. Their hair was no more than a few strings coming from an otherwise bald wrinkled head. Gwen couldn't imagine what the men saw.

As the whole crew went into an uproar, she tried her best to restrain anyone she could, only to be thrown back multiple times. At one point she thought she may have broken something. The Choas presisted of men giving piggy back rides and shouting loudly at each other.

The Sirens swam along side the ship, beckoning and flicking strands of hair. Gwen leapt and threw all of her power into one man who almost made it to the edge of the boat. It did nothing more than make him stumble back. He barely noticed her until she screamed at the top of her lungs.

He blinked and looked at her, but she continued to scream. Any leakish of the Sirens' song would only ensnare him once more.

She looked around, hoping Merlin and Arthur were okay. It seemed though all was in frenzy, the Sirens had yet to take a prisoner.

And then they stopped. Frustrated looks covered their wrinkled faces as they watched the ship a moment longer. One of them let out one last screech before diving back into the water, showing off the only truly beautiful thing about her. Her silver tail disappeared under water, and the other followed suit.

Gwen watched all of that happen and her mouth clamped close as the last tail disappeared. She took a deep breath and grimaced at the man she's been yelling at. "Sorry." She put a hand to her throat, noticing the scratchiness with saying only one word.

The man only shook his head and placed a meaty hand on her shoulder, "You saved my life, boy. I will be ever grateful." He bowed and went calmly back to his duties.

Gwen looked around and found the whole crew was doing the same. She shook her head. Nemeth was truly the best. It was no wonder all kingdoms relied on their service.

The encounter with the Sirens shook her up, and as she made her way to find Merlin and Arthur she thought about how the Sirens came about, the pact a few Amata women made long ago for immortality, and the price they paid for it.

She didn't dwell on it for long. They were finally in Gawant, and she just wanted to find Merlin, Arthur and even Gwaine-who wisely stayed off deck durin their time in Amata waters-and happily get off the wretched ship.

* * *

**A/N THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. I would answer and acknowledge everybody individually, but I am on a public computer and I'm about to get kicked off. Sorry for the wait. If there is any strange lettering between text ignore it, that's just my way of doing a page break before I transfer it to here. Thank you!**


	10. This is not an update

**FIRST OF ALL I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE TO MY LOYAL READERS FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE, AND THEN PUTTING UP A FALSE ALARM UPDATE.**

A serious ACCUSATION has been mounted on my kindle short story on Amazon. I converted one of my older fanfiction stories, "Sloppy Seconds" into a short story being sold on Amazon. Naturally, I changed the names and even the characters' likeness, but of course-as I thought their would be- it was recognized by someone who read my fanfic. That person proceeded to put their suspicion in a review. Which is understandable, and I appreciate it, but that review will tarnish my reputation if people actually pay attention to it.

I am sorry for putting this on an update. This was the only way I knew how to POSSIBLY reach that person. It's obvious he/ she reads a/g fanfic. And I really need that person to take that review down.

As for updating...it may take awhile as I am working on publishing my full blown novel I've been working on since junior high. That and readership has dropped since the whole update that allows writer's to tag more than two characters. I can actually understand why. I haven't been reading as much either, the filters are just too frustrating. I think both readers and writer's understand what I'm talking about.

Again to my loyal readers, I'm sorry.


End file.
